One of the Gang
by catoroni-and-macNcheese1
Summary: When Cat and Mac drop into the outsiders. Follow their journey through the BOOK! PLEASE R&R! Thanks! WE DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey we usually don't do author's notes at the beginning. But guess what? THIS IS IMPORTANT! That got you reading didn't it? Well, now that I have your attention. We're Cat and Mac! =D (for those who didn't read our Percy Jackson story) We believe in literary physics. (From the book The Vampire Stalker. We do not own the book or ideas.) What is this you might ask? It is the belief that authors are people that can see into other dimensions and they write about them. The characters they write about are from another dimension or even in the past or future in our dimension. Sometimes one of the connections gets broken giving the writer a block. (One of the reasons why it is so hard to write sometimes) When this happens portals open up and the characters are able to transport into our dimension! The thing is if you find one and jump in before it closes. SHAZAM! You're in a book! Well guess what we are portal hunters. We find portals that go to our desired dimension. Now we write what happened to us there. Please follow our many adventures through some of your favorite books. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1- Catrina Dizeboes

I watched as the youngest member of our gang left the movie house alone and unprotected. Ponyboy Curtis was an idiot, walking alone this late at night. It was prime hunting time for the Socs and he could be spotted from a mile away. After all, with someone as good-looking as Sodapop in the family the kid wasn't just your average boy. I know it would sound hypocritical of me to be talkin' about how you shouldn't be out alone when here I am right now. But that was the difference between us. Pony was hesitant and shy. He didn't have the guts to hurt someone even if it would save his own life. Some may call it noble but to me it's just plain stupid. Being raised on the streets toughened me out. My parents had died in a fire that destroyed what we called a "home.'" I had lived on the streets for five years till I meet Soda at the gas station. He had offer up his house for the night which I reluctantly accepted. Darry had been furious and pulled a knife on me when he was home. Don't tell anyone but the only reason he let me stay was I managed to kick his ass with a frying pan. He probably wouldn't of pulled a knife on me if he knew I was a girl at first. I kept my dark brown hair in a ponytail (greased back of course) tucked into my leather jacket. I kept my hood up and nobody bothered me. In the morning the gang came by and Soda explained everything. (Darry a little embarrassed he got beat up by a girl with a frying pan.) Soon the gang became my family but I still stayed on my own most of the time. It was just nice to know that there was a warm bed and some friends waiting for you. As I snapped out of the past I realized Pony was out of my view. Crap! Darry had asked me to watch(Stalk) him so he wouldn't get hurt and I was failing because of my stupid memories. I ran the long way towards the house because I figured Pony would want some time to enough I could make out his lanky shadow against the chain link him was a group of figures. Socs. I slinked along the shadows of the maple trees right behind the biggest and most dominant smell of whisky was overpowering and fogged my senses. I pulled my weapon of choice out of my trusty frying pan. The same one I had used to beat Darry and many others up with. I heard one say "Want a haircut, Greaser?" and saw the metallic glint of a blade. Thats when I struck. I brough the pan down over the leaders head with a satisfying crack and I saw the knife drop to the ground. Before any of the Socs had time to react a blob of darkness had scooped it up and was by Ponyboy's side in a flash. It was my partner in crime, Mackenzie Curtis. No one screwed with her brother and if they did she would make sure they were punished. She didn't kill, just injure. "Sure you wanna do that?" she threatened as one of the Socs shakily pulled out a pocket knife. They ran for the hills which was a good lesson for them. Don't ever mess with a Curtis.

After they were gone she turned from scarry teen to good older sister. " You ok, Ponyboy?" she asked concerned. "Aw. Little scuffle now and then didn't hurt anybody. " I replied trying to calm the anxious girl." But why are you two here in the first place?" the boy questioned. Now I wasn't gonna just say, well Pony, truth was I have been stalking you all night and that your older brothers set me up to it. That would only put mistrust in the family so I said instead "I could ask you the same question. Use those brains of yours and think for a moment. You know that the Socs are out and you don't even bring a weapon. I mean for god's sake I can conceal a frying pan under my shirt and sneak into a pub but you can't even carry a blade?" "Come on Pon. Let's go home and teach you to a blade out of the house without Darry seein' you." Mack said. He took one step and I saw a grimace of pain flash across his face. Sighing Mac and I looked down to see his ankle purple and swollen. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mac said. " Cuz he's a Curtis. He wanted to look tough." I replied and the blush on his face proved me right. We both grabbed one of his arms and helped him home. I knew we were gonna get a talkin' to from Darry cuz it was almost one in the mornin'. I opened the door to see every member of the gang ( and Soda's girl friend :P) waiting for us in the living room. Oh boy. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screamed Darry. "For a walk." said Mac. ( She might be able to trick Darry. But she sure as hell couldn't get it past Soda. Nobody could when it came to could make a person sing like a nightingale.) " If it was just a walk then why are you two holdin' up my brother?" he questioned. Before Mac could say something that would just make this situation worse I came clean and told them everything. Soda's eyes widened as he inspected the swollen ankle. He gave Pony the couch and some ice and then turned to Mac. Just Mac. I had used the opportunity when everyone's focus was on the youngest of the group and left out the opened window. I never liked staying in crowded places and I could tell that Soda Pop got that. I stayed just long enough to make sure that Mac was settled down and wasn't in too much trouble before I picked an apple off their tree and jumped the fence. It was time to visit my old friend Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mackenzie

It was near five and I had been woken up by the groaning of the rickety house. With the four, sometimes five, of us it was always a little crowded. We decided that the best way to split up the people was by age. Pony and I were the youngest so we bunked together, Soda and Cat were next. Soda had his own bed and since Cat was only here sometimes she sleep in blankets in the corner. Darry was alone in our parents old room and though it was big enough for all of us, no one else dared to sleep there. I tried to go back to bed but I couldn't there were too many thoughts running through my head. I turned and saw Ponyboy looking at me. "Can't sleep either." I said. "Nope. Can I tell you something?" he said. "Yeah shoot." I said. "Okay but if you tell anyone I'll kill you. I'm really scared about what happened. I mean I'm a greaser and tougher a Curtis. I couldn't even defend myself." he said looking sad. "Don't say that! Ponyboy you're the toughest guy I"... but before I could say anything else Catrina jumped on the bed and sent me falling off the side. "Geez! Catrina how long have you been there and what are you doing?" Ponyboy said shocked and a little creeped out. "Half an hour. I need to talk to Mac." she replied then proceeded to pull me off the floor and out the door. Good thing I sleep in my clothes in case of an emergency(they happen all the time with the gang where we have to pick up someone when they've been in a fight or are too drunk to drive home.) "Why were you in our room."I said sitting on the front porch. "Well I went to Darry's room but he threw a spatula at me. Then I went to Soda's but he snores so I came to your room." she replied like that was a good enough answer. "No." I said shivering. "What was so important you had to drag me out of bed at five in the morning to tell me?!" her face the turned all serious. " Shh." she whispered and lead me to a small clearing in the park about a mile from the house. I knew she meant business because we only went to this clearing when we talked about the one secret that we had sworn never to tell anyone. My suspicions were confirmed when she said " I just got back from Rachel's." Rachel was our friend but no one knew because she was also a Soc. she wasn't an ordinary Soc though. We met when Catrina and I had gotten out of a particularly nasty fight. I had a 3 broken ribs and Catrina's leg was broken. She found us, hid us from her parents, and gave us medicine. We called her Socie and she called us Cat n' Mac." The Socs are getting more and more territorial and beating up more and more Greasers. She said that they are rearing for a major fight. They want one that'll determin who get's both sides, east and west." she said. " That's not good." I replied. " With the increasing number of attacks we would be at a huge disadvantage. They know that we're the better fighters so they're plan is to outnumber us." " We need to tell the others." she whispered. " No way! And get kicked out of the gang for having a Soc as a friend. After what happened to Ponyboy today Soda and Darry would never let us see Rachel again." "Like that's ever stopped us before." she said. I weighed the pros and cons. If we tell we might get kicked out or shunned but at least the other's would have a chance to prepare. If we don't we stay respected members but our whole gang gets demolished. " If things calm down we'll tell them in one week." I compromised. " Fine." Cat agreed, reluctantlyy.

As we walked back to the house we began to realize how cruddy our time judgement was. It was nearly six and Darry would be waking up soon. We sprinted the rest of the way and I climbed back into the bed. Catrina took one last look at me before jumping out the window and out of sight. Not a moment too soon I pulled the covers over my head. I could hear Darry get up and walk towards our door. He opened the door and I forced my form to stay still and my breathing to quiet. I heard him walk up to the bed and kneel down. He was probably checking on Ponyboy's ankle. He seemed pleased and walked over to my side. I remembered that it was a Monday and I had to go to school. Darry normally woke me up. I felt him shake me and thought "Crap. How do I normally wake up in the morning?" I settled with groaning and saying, "Five more minutes, Mom." I heard a chuckle and him say "Wrong gender Mac. Common, Soda can drive you to school on his was way to work. I hope you didn't forget about that literature test today. Damn it. Today sucks.

On the way to school I had to sit in the back of Soda's pickup and watch him and his girlfriend kiss and sneak adoring looks at each other when they thought I wasn't lookin'. I finally had enough when he swerved and almost hit a car. "That's it I'm walkin' the rest of the way." I climbed out and cut across the baseball field so they couldn't follow. Unfortunately for me it was a mile to school and it had just started raining. Things went from bad to worse when I heard the sound of high powered engines behind me. I turned to see no less than 5 Soc cars encircling the field. I took off running and made it into the woods. The rain had made the ground moist and I slipped into a ditch. The mud and water was slipping down on me. It was already up to my shoulders and I couldn't get a proper grip to climb out. Luckily the Socs had stopped chasing me but then again, now no one knew where I was. I watched as the water slipped above my mouth and I wished I could swim.(which must have ran in the Curtis family. hint hint.) The mud rose above my head and I desperately tried to get out but my muscles failed me. I Sunk to the bottom and let my mind be over run by the cool darkness. Just as I lost consciousness I felt a warm hand grasp my upper arm and pull. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the Gang Chapter 3 - Ponyboy

After I got jumped I didn't think things could get any worse. How wrong was I? Mac didn't show up at school that day and I was wondering if she had ditched with Catrina again. Cat didn't go to school as she had no address. However, the concerns I had doubled when I saw Catrina waiting for me outside of school. Without Mackenzie! She walked up to me casually and said "Hey Pony! How was school?" "Do you know where Mackenzie is?" I asked right away. "She wasn't at school?" she questioned. "You don't know either!" I stressed. Now we were both concerned. We decided to walk around the park because it was one of her favorite spots. It had been an hour and we were about to check some place else when we heard a call of "Whacha doin' here greasers?" I turned and saw Bob, the Soc who beat me up, and about twenty others. I let a whimper out. The look Catrina gave me after that was much worse than the many enemies we were facing. She remained calm and sneered back at Bob "Tired of beating up one year olds and losing. Gotta take some aggression out?" " Why you little." he said and pulled out a wicked looking silver switchblade. The Socs surrounded us, taking out everything from knives to broken pulled out her frying pan and a steak knife she kept for emergencies. She also brought out a small blue blade from inside her boots and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said, not wanting to think that it may be the last thing we might ever say to each other. We stood back to back and with a sudden cry of war,the battle began.

It was hell in every definition of the word. We fought like demons taking down opponent after opponent but there numbers were overwhelming. We each were soaked in sweat despite the cold air and had to fight at least 10 guys at the same time. I could feel my adrenaline waning and I was slowing down. Bob came up to me. So far neither of us had anything more than superficial cuts but Bob had a broken, bloody nose. " Better watch out for you friend there." he said in a voice so threatening I really believed Catrina was in danger. Idiotly I turned and tried to find her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bob ready to stab me and heard a loud shout of " No!" I was knocked to the ground and felt some one land on top of me. I heard a cruel laugh and heard Bob say "Leave em. We only needed the girl dead. She's the better fighter and with a wound like that she'll be dead by tomorrow morning." I saw them leave and realized that the body on top of me was Catrina's. I pushed her off and heard her groan, so she was still conscious. That's when I noticed the small pool of blood that was quickly spreading underneath her. I saw that her jacket was darker right in between her ribcage. " Ponyboy." I heard her whisper. " Are you ok?" " Shh. I'm fine. Save your energy Um, do you by any chance know how to treat stab wounds?" "What!" she shout whispered. Oh yeah, Soda said something that when people go through very painful things their nerves shut off and they can't tell they're hurt. They go into shock. I watched as her eyes started to flutter shut. "Catrina. You need to stay awake." I said shaking her, then realizing belatedly I should keep her as still as possible. "Crap!" I thought realizing she might die. I remembered there was a phone on the other side of the park. I quickly sprinted to the other side of the park rummaging through my pockets for change. I called Darry for help and ran back over to my dying friend. I hoped I wasn't too late. I knelt next to her and as her eyes started to droop there was the gang ran up to help.

"Ponyboy! What happened?" shouted Soda Pop as they sprinted to our sides. I was covered in blood and sweat almost in tears. "The Socs! They attacked us! They said they only wanted her dead because she is a better fighter." It was the only thing I could manage to say through the shock. They started to tend to her wound as best as they could noticing that I was in no fit state to do it.I was tired, scared, and angry. I looked down and saw the blue knife she had given me right before the fight was covered in congealed and fresh blood. I dropped and staggered backwards. I knew none of the Socs were severely injured but it still scared the hell out of me. I went and took a seat in the edge of the fountain. I closed my eyes and splashed some water on my face. "That doesn't feel like water." I thought. I opened my eyes and my hands were covered in bloody water. I looked into the fountain and saw my bloody reflection. Then I saw it. HOW COULD THEY?! They had stabbed Catrina with her own weapon and threw it in the fountain with the frying pan. With a scream I collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the Gang Chapter 4 - Soda Pop

I felt like such a lousy brother. We had managed to get both Pony and Catrina home but it didn't change a thing. Ponyboy still hadn't woken up and Catrina was running a fever. We really didn't have the means to help her and we couldn't take her to the hospital because of her history. I was the one on "nurse duty" ( so manly.) which basically means that I have to wake everyone up if their condition changes. For better or worse. Catrina started to stir and as quick as a flash I was at her side. "What happened?" she said. "You tell me." I replied. " Pony was gonna get hurt and I took the knife for him." she whispered. " Why would you do that?" I asked. I could expect that kind of commitment from me, Mac, or Darry but Catrina hardly even knew him. The answer however was worse than extreme devotion to Pony. "You and Darry told me to protect your little brother and I promised I would. I never break my promises Soda and you know that." she answered. I felt the horrible sensation of guilt bubble up in my stomach. I hadn't meant to condemn the girl to death. I would have argued but at that moment Darry walked in carrying a very muddy and very still Mackenzie.

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled jumping up off the couch." What happened to her?" Darry set her down gently on the ground. When he stood up the look in his eyes made it look like I wouldn't want to hear the answer. " The Socs. Those low life, stuck up, nasty jerks chased her into the woods. She had slipped and fallen into a mudslide run out. You know that she can't swim. She would have drowned if my boss hadn't given me the day off and I had decided to go to the baseball field to try to coach for extra money. They had a half day so I've been trying to wake her up for an hour but couldn't. Steve had to borrow my truck so I had to carry her home." he explained while poking Mackenzie. I checked her pulse just to make sure that she had a steady heartbeat before anything else could go wrong. The day had started out so normal but now my little brother and sister were unconscious, maybe in a coma, and my best friend whom I had know for 6 years was bleeding to death. " I called Jerry over. His dad was a doctor so I figured that he could...help." I stammered, yawning half way through. Darry took one look at me and said worriedly "Look kid. Why don't you get some shut eye. At least until Jerry comes. You've been through alot today."

I got up and went up stairs. I realized that my hands were covered in blood and mud. I went to the washroom and scrubbed them clean. Splashing the cold water on my face and looking up I realized why Darry had been so concerned. I looked like hell. My normally bright eyes were bloodshot and scared. I had circles under my eyes and I had blood smeared in my hair from when I had brushed it aside. I looked paler than snow and as I spoke to test it my voice was raspy and dry. I was worse than Catrina and she had been stabbed. We had know from the day mom and dad died that I wasn't good with tragedies. I had always figured that I would grow out of it but I guess I never did. Walking into my room I laid down on the bed and tried to shut my eyes. But as all of you know the harder you try to go to sleep, the longer you stay up. It was a good thing that I was trying to so much because if I hadn't I would not have heard the small footsteps that traveled down the hall. They didn't belong to anyone of the gang. There was an intruder in the house.

Immediately I was at the door listening to the sounds of the foot steps. They were headed downstairs to where Catrina and Mac were. But, before I opened the door I heard my window open and two mean looking Socs climbed in through it. I pulled my blade out and screamed down stairs for help. I heard a yell from downstairs and then heard Darry scream at the Soc down stairs to get out probably starting the fight. The two Socs moved closer to me and pulled out their double edged green blades. "Stay back!" I said. "I'm warning you!" The door opened behind me. I hoped it was one of the guys ,but when I looked over my shoulder quickly I didn't see Two-bit or Steve. No I saw Bob! I was only able to comprehend our situation for 10 seconds before there was a hard blow to my head and I was knocked down. I got up dazed and my head throbbing trying not to black out. I knew it was over but at least I could die fighting. Then before they were about to strike the final blow Bob was knocked to the floor with a frying pan. A bloody, wet frying pan that had probably hit more people than the blades all of us carried put together. But there was more. Just before I knew what happened Steve swung through the window and knocked the other two in the backs. They fell to the floor with a thud then Steve proceeded to drop all of them out the window. "Don't worry." he said. "The other one is waiting for them in the car." "You know tied up of course." added Two-bit. I smiled but then swayed a bit as my injury was starting to take it's toll. "You ok? You look like you seen a ghost and not the friendly kind." said Two-bit. " Yeah you look a little pale." commented Steve. I was about to say that I was fine when I remembered with a shock that Pony,Cat, and Darry were still downstairs. "Are they okay downstairs?" I asked forgetting the pain. "Yeah they're fine." said Two-bit. "And, hey look what I found." he said holding up the frying pan. "Man out of all the people she hits with this, she's probably hit me the most." "Yeah but I'm a close second." said Steve. "You sure we should give this back to her?" he said. "Yes! Or when she gets it back she'll hit you two even harder with it." I said taking the frying pan from Two-bit. "Are they getting any better?" asked Steve. I solemnly shook my head, sitting down on my bed. "Man! I can't take this anymore." said Two-bit. "I'm going downstairs to help Darry." I said. We walked downstairs and opened the door slowly. I noticed a knife stuck into the wall. "What happened there?" I said. "Well I wanted to be part of the fight so I chucked a knife at the Soc. It scared him away. Too bad I missed." said Catrina. Besides the newly added blood spot to the floor everything was fine. That's when Mac groaned and started to wake up, coughing up muddy water. She sat up and spotted the knife in the wall. "Damn it! Did I miss the fight?" she said. I swear if she didn't look so much like us she'd be Two-bit's sister. "Yeah you did!" said Catrina. "And it was EPIC!" Wow just like them to be happy about a fight and after almost dying. "Hey did Jerry ever come?" I asked Darry. " Yeah." he replied. "He managed to stop the bleeding and bring her fever down. But he said she can't run for a few days and needs to keep the fighting to a minimum." "So the Socs won." said Catrina. "What?" I said confused. Did I miss something really big? " They wanted to kill me so I couldn't fight, same as Mackenzie cuz together we got a chance. Now if I even run for the next 4 days my wound will reopen and Jerry said he might not get here in time again. Also he said that if

Mac fights she'll get really light headed for the first 5 days. What are we going to do now?" "We're gonna hold them off and fight until we can't fight no more!" said a voice. I turned to see Dally standing in the doorway. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation so I called a few friends from New York to help." "You what?!" yelled Darry. "Chill! Superman. I only called the ones who weren't involved in homicide." I looked out the window and five cars were parked outside. Out of every car came five tuff lookin' guys who looked like they had just come outta prison. Some probably had. They looked nothing like greasers. They wore hoodies and combat boots. Most of them looked like they were older than Darry. (which by the way made Darry even more angry. "What! Are you crazy? They can't stay here!" yelled Darry, going into overprotective brother mode. "Calm down Dar- Dar they'll stay at a friends house until the rumble on Friday. "THE WHAT!" yelled Catrina. Clearly she wasn't happy

about the date. "Everyone just stop freaking out. Okay? Ol' Dally heres got it covered." Everyone still looked kind of scared, angry, or confused. "Look can we talk about this in the morning. I mean look at yourselves. Y'all look like you've been hit with a train." said Dally. We all looked down and he was absolutely right we Darry, Cat, Mac, and I were covered on blood and mud. It really wasn't a good look for any of us. "Okay Dally. But take those guys somewhere else." said Darry. "You got it Darbear." he said walking out of the room. Soon we heard all the cars speeding down the road. It was kinda reassuring to know we had back up.(If they didn't get arrested first) "He's right." I said. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up. We all washed up and I went to go find somewhere to sleep since Darry was watching Cat in my room. Pony, Mac and Two-bit were in the other and Steve was on the couch. That left Darry's room. When I opened the door I felt a surge of pain. It reminded me of my parents. It looked exactly the same as it was the day they died. There was a layer of dust on everything except the bed. I couldn't sleep in here so I decided to got to Pony and Mac's room. Two-bit was sleeping in the corner(what a good lookout) and Mac and Pony were on the bed. Ponyboy had clearly not woken up yet because he was covered in blood and dirt still and it looked like

Mac had just pushed to the side. I walked up to his side of the bed to wake him up and realized somebody (probably Two-bit and Mac) had drawn a mustache on him. I tried to stifle a laugh. I know it was mean but it was hilarious. But before I could wake him up I heard a knock on the door. Great now what!

This Chapter Is Dedicated To Our Friend Socie, or Rachel Z. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Two-Bit

Last night's fight was off the Hook! Just like that fish I caught when I was 6! " My head hurts." I said. Then I noticed that someone was drooling on my shoulder. Soda was drooling all over my jacket sound asleep. EWWW! I pushed him off and the first thing he said was " Where's Rachel, who are you... why am I covered in drool?" Umm, Rachel who? As far as I know there was no Rachel and unless he was cheating on his girl, I hoped she was single. She sounds hot. "What chu you talkin' bout Soda?" I said. When I looked down I saw a frying pan sized dent in his head. Great! Now I'm dealing with a unconscious( again) and amnesic I realized Cat was still in the other room. I dug through my jacket pocket to get my black switch blade and it wasn't there! I went to my next best weapon in the room. Mac. But she wasn't there either, just Pony sleeping away(with the mustache I drew on him. HAHA!) I quickly ran to Soda's room and there was Darry, Cat, and Mac sitting there talking. But there was some random Soc chikida with them.(probably Rachel) I was was pretty. Her long blond hair was smooth and stopped at her shoulder blades. She had reasonably tan skin, freckles, and was shot, like 4 foot 3. I like the short ones though. Her greyish green eyes scared the crud out of me though. That girl was intimidating. "But she's a Soc." I chided myself "No fallin' for her." "So let me get this straight you just walked in and hit him over the head with Cat's frying pan?" asked Darry laughing so hard I thought he would pee himself. Then Rachel said "Yeah and now he's just drooling on Two-bit's..." But she stopped talking when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Okay who are you (already knew that just wanted to clarify) and are you single?" I asked. All I got in reply was this strange look. "I mean did you take my switchblade." I said turning red. "You took his switchblade!" said Darry laughing even harder. For a guy who never smiles he was laughing a lot. Hmmm. Crush much? Rachel started to hand me back my switch blade and then threw it out the window. "Hey whatcha do that for missie?" I yelled half ticked off half attracted. What never mind. Forget what I just said, or I'll give you chickenpox. I don't know how but I will... "Hi." I said and went to get my knife. Idiot! I never get nervous around girls but she was different. She had that look that would make any guy act like an idiot. Darn I already said that. See I'm all discombobulated. Wait sorry that was just my imagination. Don't ask. I hate girls. I looked in the bushes and there was my switchblade. Great now to go back iiuii

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was all fun and games until I realized that Soda actually didn't know who we are. Shoot. Apparently Rachel had hit him in the part of his brain that was responsible for memory. The only one of us who he remembered was Catrina. Can I say awkward. Yes. Especially since his girlfriend was there. It was horrible watching your brother sit as far away from you as possible. Catrina was trying to sum up his entire life but ended up passing out on his shoulder because she ran out of air. Yeah. Awkward. At that moment Sandy ran out crying. Thank god. that girl was sooooooooooooo annoying. The only reason I tolerated her was because Soda was happy. Please just let her leave. She would only get Soda in trouble in the upcoming fight because she was too emotional to fend for herself. I watched Catrina toss in her sleep (stalker) and Soda look at me like he was thinking. " The scary man is staring at me." "You really don't remember anything?" Mac asked Soda. "Sorry nothing." he replied. "I'll go wake up Pony and tell him." she said all sad like. "Who's Pony?" asked Soda. Oh no, this is really bad. He and Pony were as thick as thieves. If he doesn't remember him this is really serious. "Wait I a second." he said. "I remember Pony. The mean barn owner took him away from me and sold him." "AHHHHHH. That was MICKEY MOUSE!" screamed Mac as she ran out of the room. I felt my spirits soar and then plummet. Then Two-bit poked his head in the door . "Did someone mention Mickey Mouse?" he said. "The horse Two-bit." I replied. "So he remembers his friend but not his brother." "Wait!" Soda screamed. "I have a horse for a brother!" At that Catrina woke up. "And that's why you don't remember anything." she said. "Umm. I think you missed a few years there Catrina." I commented. " Wait why am I sleeping on his shoulder?" she said grabbing her frying pan. "Wait don't hit him again!" said Two-bit. "You were the one who fell asleep on him." Catrina made a look that made it seem like she had to puke. Then she ran to the bathroom and actually did start retching. "What did I do?" asked Soda Pop.

This Rachel is a sweet thing called

PAYBACK! You say I'm in love with Nico, I say Two-Bit is in love with you. And Darry. Behave or Ponyboy will be the next one. And then BOB!


	6. Chapter 6

One of the Gang Chapter 6- Soda

I woke up to find myself drooling on some guy's shoulder. Where was I? How did I get here? Who was this dude? There were sooo many questions running through my head. I remember some Soc girl named Rachel knocking on my bedroom door and then Catrina hitting me over the head with a frying pan. Everything else I didn't know. Like where I was, who the guy I was drooling on was, and who that kid with a sharpie mustache was. "Where's Rachel, who are you...why am I covered in drool?" I said confused. "What chu talkin' bout Soda." Soda?! SODA! Why does he think he's talking a soda. Then he looked at me while rummaging through his pockets. When he realized he didn't have what he was looking for he walked to the bed. WHAT WAS HE DOING! Then he got this really scared look on his face and he ran out of the room. Great now I was left alone with mustache boy! A few minutes later some dude and four chicks walked in. Including Rachel and Catrina the only people I remembered. They kept questioning me if I remembered anything or anyone. I kept on saying the same thing. I don't remember anyone except Catrina. I didn't really know Rachel that well so I left out that part. I mean I know her name, that's it. After a while they stopped talking and it felt really weird. Catrina came over to me and sat down smiling at me. " I know how you feel." she whispered so only I could hear." When I was really little, I fell out of a tree and hit my head. I forgot all about my friends and family except my sister. I felt so scared and alone. But Gigi promised that everything would be alright and that I would showed me lots of old photos and took me to all of my favorite places. I eventually remember and was so happy." Wow. I can't believe that she would share all that with me just to make me feel better. But one thing tugged at the back of my mind. " Did I forget about your sister or did you just not tell me." " I've never told anyone. Gigi died when I was 6. Part of the reason I ran away." she said " Oh." I replied. Real smooth. So she started explaining everything about me. It was kinda creepy that she knew my whole backstory. Only a quarter of the way through her face began turning a dark shade of purple and she ended up passing out on my shoulder. Then this girl who kept making googly eyes at me and glaring at Catrina burst into tears and ran out of the room. Did she think she was dating me or something? CONFUSION! That's when that older kid Danny, Daffy, something along those lines started staring intensely at me. Why? It's weird he had the same ears as me and the same nose as me but otherwise he looked totally different. Then the other girl I didn't know asked "You really don't remember anything?" I stared at her really hard she looked like a younger girl version of me. Was she my sister? I was so confused. So to not cause anymore crying I didn't ask and just said "Sorry Nothing." "I'll go wake Pony and tell him." she said looking sad. Now I was upset I made two girls who were probably important to me sad. Great!(sarcasm) Wait did she just say she'd wake Pony. PONY! Okay either that was another weird name like mine ooooooooooooooor it was my horse! Finally I remembered SOMETHING! Excitedly I blurted out "Wait a second!" all their eyes fixed on me. "I remember Pony! The mean barn owner took him away from me and sold him." "AHHH! That was MICKEY MOUSE! she screamed running out of the room. Great. Wrong again. Then that guy I was drooling on before came in and said "Did someone mention Mickey Mouse?" What did Mickey Mouse have to do with this? "The horse Two-bit." said Darry. At least I think he's Darry. So he remembers his friend but not his brother?" the guy said(apparently Two-bit. What is with these names?) Wait if I was describing my brother, who is Mickey Mouse, who actually isn't a mouse at all that means "My brothers a horse?!" I screamed really confused. Then Catrina woke up. "And that's why you don't remember anything." she said. "I think you missed a few years there Catrina." said Darry. "Wait why am I sleeping on his shoulder?" she asked grabbing her frying pan. I moved away from her I really didn't want to get hit with that thing again if it will make me lose the only memories I have left. "Wait don't hit him again!" exclaimed Two-bit. THANK GOD! "You were the one who fell asleep on him." he said. Then she turned a little green and ran into the hall. Then I heard her puking. "What did I do?" I asked still confused. Today was not a good day for me. I made one girl cry and another girl puke. Ugh! Then the other girl who went to go speak to Pony (still confused) walked in looking like she was crying. Check that. Two I made two girls cry. Then the other kid with the sharpie mustache came in (also looking like he was crying) then he ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. Was I missing something here? Probably. Okay time to make up for my bad guesses with you guessed it... GUESSES! "Pony?" I said hugging him tighter. "Pony! Oh my god Pony it's you! I can't believe I almost forgot my favorite brother!" I said. He must have been because he started crying and hugging me tighter. "Hey what about me?" asked Darry. Okay Darry was my older brother. "Yeah now I have all my siblings back!" I said hoping it had worked. Then Darry got a worried look on his face and faced the girl who looked EXACTLY LIKE ME! Man was I stupid! I was probably related to her to. I looked at her she looked so mad she was going to kill someone. "Well my brothers anyway." I said. I looked up and saw her smile. "I missed you Soda Pop!" she said then ran over to hug me to. Great now I only have to figure out my life and who everyone else was. Hopefully I wasn't related to anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Ponyboy

I woke up to Mackenzie shaking me. " Mackenzie where were you? What's wrong?" I asked noticing her haggard appearance. Her face were tear streaked and her eyes were bloodshot. " Listen Pony. You've been asleep for about 2 days. Catrina is fine, just needs to rest for a few days. The Socs had cornered me too and I almost drowned but Darry found me just in time." she said softly. I could tell from her eyes that she was hiding something. " That's not all is it?" I asked. " Ponyboy. There is a Soc that is on our side. Without her Cat and I would have died last year. She visited the house tonight because I missed our meeting when I was unconscious. Soda was awake and he thought she was a intruder. She was surprised and hit him over the head with Catrina's frying pan." "So Soda's unconscious?" I asked. Mac shook her head." He was hit on his cerebellum. Pony he doesn't remember anyone except Catrina. Even you." she said solemnly. I felt sorrow well up inside me as I really processed the fact that I was now considered a stranger by my favorite brother. Soda had always been there for me in a way that Darry or even Mac could never manage. Mac got up and started to head to his room. I got out of bed. I felt so guilty. I had been asleep for longer than Mac or Catrina and I hadn't even gotten hurt. Maybe if Soda had had a another person on guard with him he wouldn't have gotten hit and lost his memories. There had to be something that I could do to get him to remember me but what? I walked into the room after whipping away the tears that had left my eyes. When I entered I saw Two-bit and Darry sitting on one side and Soda sitting as far away from them as he could. His face looked so sad and lonely that I forgot all about his amnesia and wrapped him in a huge bear hug. I felt him tense at first and I was afraid that he would pull away but he hugged me even harder. "Pony? Pony!Oh my godd Pony it's you! I can't believe I almost forgot my favorite brother!" he yelled. I sobbed and hugged him again and again. I was so glad he remembered me. "Hey what about me?" I heard Darry said" NOw I have all my siblings back." I Threw a worried look at him and so did Darry. Did he still not remember Mackenzie? My question was answered when he turned to Mac who was fuming and said" At least all my brother's any way." She beamed and Darry, Mac , and I all hugged our brother. After losing Mom and Dad, we didn't want to be without another family member.

We stayed like that for a few minutes while Two-bit made funny faces at us. Then Darry jumped up and seemed to remember something. He ran to the bathroom where, now that I noticed it, it sounded like someone was losing their lunch. I walked in to see Catrina kneeling on the ground obviously just done puking. She was pale and sweaty and she looked like she had the flu. " What's the matter?" I asked Darry as he carried her out of the bathroom and put her on Soda's bed. " Jerry said that the cut would have lowered her immune system and let bacteria in. There was a high chance of her getting sick. But her says not to worry she does just make sure she rests for the next four days and she'll be fine." he said.

(NOT MINE- from google

images)


	8. Chapter 8

One of the Gang 8- Catrina

"MYYYY HHEEAADD HHUURRTTSSSSSS !" I screamed. In my but Two-bit was sleeping and I wasn't that mean. Actually Two-bit was sleeping too. ugh. I felt cruddy but the tissues were on the other side of the room. Thanks a lot, Darry. I tried to wake up Two-bit but he was out cold. I would have crawled over but Darry had stuck Soda and I in the SAME BED! AHHHHHH! Honestly it was really awkward. I decided that I had to stop my nose from running and was about to get up when Soda rolled over. Right on top of me.

I felt my breath squeeze out of me. God that boy was heavy. He's crushing me! Oww! I tried to push him off and only succeeded in having him hug me like a teddy bear. Ok, he had mentioned that he did stuff like this in his sleep but experiencing it firsthand was terrifying. Now he was off the top of me and crushing in my sides. I tried even harder to get him off of me. Then to make matters worse, Darry walked in. "HELP ME!" I whimpered. Feeling like my ribs were snapping because of Soda. "Hang on just a second." said Darry smiling like this was funny. He pried his brother's arms off me and I rolled onto the floor. But before Darry could drop his arms Soda pulled him onto the bed hugging him saying "Stop moving teddy bear." I couldn't stop laughing. (which hurt by the way) I knew Soda would never hear the end of this ever! I helped Darry escape and we both stood there and watched as Soda started hugging a pillow. We both couldn't stop laughing. I felt like Darry was always there if I needed a laugh(Don't tell anyone but he's actually funny) even if it was the first time I meet him seeing him blush admitting defeat against the girl with the frying pan. I decided that it might be safer to sleep on the couch so I grabbed the pillows and tissues and made a bed downstairs. Now just to pray that Soda doesn't sleep walk. Darry brought the blankets down and I crawled into my makeshift bed. Neither of us could fall asleep so we watched reruns of Mickey Mouse until about 2 in the I was about to fall asleep Darry got up to go back upstairs. Before he could I said "Darry, this is all your fault." "How?" he asked. "You should have put the tissues closer to me." I replied.

(That's how I feel)

(Darn you tissues!)


	9. Chapter 9

One of the gang- Chapter 9

Ugh. Only half way through the day and I'm already bored out of my mind. Everyone was working, in school, or in a fight so I was left home alone. At least Soda got off early today, it had been a horrible morning. First some random Soc had dropped a bunch of squirrels through the chimney. And some nuts of course. By 11 I was getting really hungry so Two-bit threw me a can of cold, unopened soup and left. Eugh!. To top it all off Darry had gotten annoyed at me for trying to get up and get things on my own so he had tied me to the bed! By the time Soda arrived I was hungry, ticked,and really had to pee. "Hiya Cat! How's it hangin'?" he asked happily. Ugh, How could anyone be happy. I sent a glare at him and that made him realize the unopened can of soup( or the dent in the wall where I threw it) and the tiny muddy footprints all over the house. " Hungry?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I liked that about Soda. He could come home to a trashed house and an angry friend but he still kept his cool. He untied me and while he was making soup I went and then laid back down. When I started eating my soup he gave me my medicine and then started cleaning up the house. The medicine made me really sleepy so I was passed out before Soda was even finished.

The next day Soda didn't get off for a while and Mac and Pony were still at school so we called the only person available over. Sandy. I hated that girl for cheating on Soda and lying about it so I was gonna tell her exactly what I knew about her." Hey Sandy, can I talk to you?" I asked softly. " Of course Catrina. What is it?" she replied sitting down across from me. " I think that you are the most disgusting, lying, cheating piece of trash that I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. I know all about how you cheated on Soda with that Soc garbage and if I were you, and I'm glad I'm not that stupid, I'd leave because I already told Soda about it. The only reason that he hasn't confronted you yet is because he's the kindest, sweetest, and most generous person I know and doesn't want to hurt your feelings. So get out because we have enough freakin problems without you being an insufferable moron!" I screamed and then kicked her out the door, Well. That was fun.


	10. Chapter 10

One of the Gang 10- Mackenzie

Darry Curtis was so unfair! I had only one day of recovery after the ordeal that I had been through and now I had to go back to school. When I first arrived I had to make up my english exam and I totally failed. Instead of Revolutionary facts my head was full of horrible pictures what could happen on Friday. Then I had to take my Math exam. I think I did ok but I kind of forgot how to find the area of a circle so I just made up random answers. Apparently my guessing strategy was pretty good because I got a 90. It was nice to come home though. I knew something was wrong when I didn't see Sandy's car parked outside of the house. Part of me was glad that she left. Catrina and I had caught her on a date with another guy last week and I would have severely hurt her for cheating on my brother if Cat had not stopped me. Yeah I know that it was out of character for her but she said that I would make Soda more upset if we beat her because she would just lie to him . So Catrina told him the truth and he was going to break up with her but then all of this crazy stuff started to happen. When I walked in Catrina was sitting on the couch reading the book I "found" for her. ' Where's Sandy?" I asked sitting in the recliner. " Told her that we know. She ran out." she said. " Shouldn't you have let Soda tell her." I stated. "He never would have. He's too soft. Like pudding."she replied. " Ok. Maybe you should lay down. I think the medicine is starting affect your brain." I said pushing her onto the couch. " What's like pudding?" I heard a voice say and then turned around to see Soda walking through the doorway. "Nothing." I muttered. " Sandy left?" he asked. " Um. Yeah. Catrina said you weren't gonna tell'er that you knew, so she did. And now she's passed out." I splained.( Thanks Mr. Chadwick!) "Umm... Well thanks! I guess?" he said. I guess he was still confused or offended being referred to as pudding. "So what are you doing home anyway Soda?" I said. "Well I pumped gas all day and then one of the pumps got stuck and sprayed me with gas. So I came home to take a shower." he replied. Well I guess the shower didn't work because he still smelt really, really bad. "Okay then." I replied not wanting to know anymore. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Yeah sure Soda." I replied. "Well Catrina is asleep so I figured it be a good time to ask." he said. Now I was really scared. What could he not ask Catrina? "Sit down." I said as I tried to wake Catrina up by sitting on her legs. That medicine must have been really strong because she didn't even flinch. He looked at me kinda funny when I did that so I just sat down in the chair next to him. "This is going to sound weird because I'm your brother. But I want your permission." he said. Now I was terrified. "Permission to what?" I asked. "Well Catrina makes me really happy and I wanted to ask you if I could ask her out." Wow! That was not what I was expecting at all. I really thought he was gonna ask me something stupid like how to open the fridge. "Yeah sure." I said relieved and a little worried. I knew Catrina well. A little too well. He better ask her before he does anything stupid like kiss her(probably just jinxed it) because she would hit him so hard it would probably liquify whatever brains he had left. "Okay thanks Mac." he said happily and then just got up and walked away. Check that. He was so happy he skipped away and ended up tripping over the chair leg. When he got to his room and closed the door  
I heard him scream "YEEES!" so loudly they could hear him down the block. Catrina didn't even move a muscle. "Great." I thought." Now what." I figured Ponyboy would be home soon so I decided to wait for him then drag him to the Dingo for a movie. (I knew how much he hated watching movies with other people.) Soda had left the smell of gasoline in the house so I went to open the windows before the fire shot up our home. " No rabbit." I heard Catrina mutter. "Tricks are for kids." O.k. That was random. Dally walked in and asked" How come it smells like a car in here?" "Ask pump boy." I replied, jabbing my finger upstairs. When Pony came home I wrote a note and we took Darry, Dally, and Two-bit. We would have took the others but Soda still smelled like gasoline and Cat was passed out. I was a little concerned about leaving them alone together ( for Soda's sake) after what he told me. If he tries to make a move, I'll have one less brother. The first movie was a romantic comedy and the second was a horror. Odd combo but we sat in the back playing hacky- sack with popcorn for the first movie. When the two lovers kissed Pony made a face, Darry and Two-bit groaned, Dally mimed puking, and I said "Awww!" The horror was terrifying. At every pop up the music got really loud by the time it was over we had to shout just to hear each other. We went home after we snuck back out of the Dingo. Why we had to sneak in and out every time I don't know. We got home and Catrina was still on the couch sleeping. (Thank God!) "Soda!" I yelled to clarify he was still alive. Seconds later he came bounding into the room still smirking like an idiot. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied sitting on Catrina because I wanted the couch. He looked confused. He came over and sat on her leg. At that she woke up and pushed us both off. "Teletubbies! Don't sit on meeeee!" she said then went back to sleep. Me and Soda laughed. "Let's test this." I said. I walked over and sat on her legs. Didn't move at all. I figured if she woke up to Soda sitting on her again she'd kill him. "Two- bit come here." I said. "Sit on her legs if not she'll start kicking people in her sleep." "Okay." he said sitting on her foot. Immediately she kicked Two-bit and I off and marched upstairs, but not before sticking her tongue out at us. We couldn't stop laughing. Okay now I knew if I ever needed to wake her up in a hurry I could just have someone ( not Soda )sit on her. I'm a great friend aren't I?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Soda( or Coke? LOL!)

I am sooooooo HAPPY! My sister said YESSSSSS! Now how to confront Catrina. She's such a sweet girl and wouldn't hurt anyone so I figure I'm safe. Wait... something about that sentence seems wrong. Oh well! I'll figure it out sooner or later. Soon everyone was back from the Dingo and somebody had brought pizza. So we sat there and ate while watching Mickey Mouse. What is with everyone and Mickey Mouse. Then things got serious. "Well we gotta make sure we're prepared for the rumble on Friday." said Darry. THE RUMBLE! What rumble?! "It's skin against skin *Everyone groans* so we will probably win." said Dally. "Can I stay home from school on Friday and train Soda to fight again?" Mac asked Darry. TRAIN ME TO FIGHT! "No, You shouldn't even be fighting." replied Darry. "Well you made me go to school and take exams and I didn't pass out. How much worse could a rumble be?" she said. "Fine but be careful." he agreed. "Yes!" she said happily. "Wait! If she doesn't have to go to school I'm not!" said Pony. "You're going to school and that's final!" he replied. "What's a rumble?" I asked confused. "Don't worry Soda I'll explain everything tomorrow." said Mac. "I said you can stay home FRIDAY!" responded Darry. "Well now he's really gonna need training so it will take two days." she replied. "I'll help her." said Catrina. Great now I was going to get fighting lessons from the girl I like and my little sister. "NO! You will not." said Darry. "You're hurt and will stay put. You hear me or I'll tie you to the couch again. Catrina took out her blade and THREW IT AT DARRY! He grabbed it mid air and put it on the table. "You're losing your touch." he said. She growled at him and took out her frying pan. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Darry. She stood up and walked out of the room. When she came back two seconds later she was holding Darry's favorite spatula above a lighter. "You don't let me fight and the spatula gets it." she said. He grabbed the spatula from her and told her "fine." What the hell is going on?! I live in a world where people got excited for fights and burned peoples spatulas for trying to protect them! "What's going on and why is everyone so violent?!" I screamed worried. "We're toast!" said Steve. "Can we get some butter on that?" added Two-bit. "Not funny Two-bit. He's one of our best fighters and my best friend and we just lost him." said Steve clearly ticked off. Lost me? " So before I was what? An axe wielding maniac with a thirst for blood who has way too many siblings?" I asked. "Hey!" shouted Dally. "Cool it he doesn't know any better ." said Catrina. "Don't worry Soda we'll explain everything to you tomorrow..." "We" butted in Darry. "Yes Darry we." said Catrina. "So just go get some rest." I stood up feeling hurt. This day just went from awesome to horrible in a matter of seconds. I walked to my room and slammed the door. How could this be happening?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Catrina ( Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn)

IS IT JUST ME OR DID SODA'S MIND GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL! The first time he hit the slab of meat we were using it knocked him backwards! Forget toast. Now we have just been incinerated. After literally hours of practice he could finally throw some decent punches and kicks. So we decided to have him practice spar with me. He looked terrified. It's funny. When a guy's fighting a girl, he never wins. If he loses, ha , he just got beat by a girl! If he wins, he's a huge jerk. Not that I really care. I hate when guys don't hit girls. They act like were bombs and if we get poked we'll explode. As we started circling each other I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I went for the simplest of tricks "You're socks untied." the moment of total confusion was all I needed to grab his arm and flip him over my back. I pinned him to the ground and put one knee on his chest. "I win." I said. But before I knew what was happening he pushed me off and pinned me to the floor. "No, I win." he said, Okay, either I'm losing my touch or we just got Soda back! At least his fighting side. I couldn't help but smile. Just before I got up I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks that had nothing to do with working out. I swear if that kid was falling for me he was gonna get a real shock when I literally try to knock some sense back into him. I can't believe that he would actually have feelings for the psychotic girl with the frying pan. I felt a pain on my ribs and told Mac to keep training him. I went into the bathroom and looked at my stomach. There was a purple bruise on my ribs starting to form where Soda had kneed me. I heard footsteps and assumed it was Mac. Instead Soda walked in. I tried to pull back down my shirt but it was too late. He had already saw the mark that stood out in stark contrast to my fair skin. "What happened? Did I do that to you?" he asked. "It's fine Soda. It's just a little bruise." I tried to calm him. But he just looked even more upset with himself. "I hurt you. I shouldn't have done that. What'll Darry say?" he mused. I sighed. This was turning into a royal catastrophe just because of some little mishap. "Look. I'll just wear a jacket all the time and he won't have a clue." I said putting my leather jacket back on. I then walked out. I know it was mean but ever since I saw that blush I was scared to be around him. What if he tried to pull a move? How would he react if I rejected him? How would he react if I didn't? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice someone was in front of me till I bumped into them. "Hi Mackenzie." I mumbled and then walked into my I turned to shut the door I saw a very confused Darry standing where Mackenzie was one second ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Darry

What was going on with Catrina? She had been just fine yesterday but now she was barely eating and would leave the room everytime Soda came in. I was scared that he had hurt her or something. When I expressed my concerns to Mackenzie the answer I got was completely different. He LOVED HER! Since when? I mean there were times when they were so close that I suspected but now that his memories were gone he was all confused. I was scared of how Catrina would react. "If he tries anything he's dead!" she said. "I know, but how do we warn him? It's not like we can go up and tell him 'the girl you really like will beat you to a pulp if you tell her.'"I said. "Great! Now what?" she replied. "I guess we just hope for the

best." I said. I didn't know who to be more worried Catrina hurting him or Soda getting punched. Wait that's the same person. "We better go find something to eat or Pony's gonna start eating the couch." she said. "Yeah." I said as we went to the kitchen to find some food. Apparently she was right because Pony walked in and said "Where's food I'm hungry?!" Geez! How much could this kid eat. We found him chocolate cake and as I turned around to cut it Pony, Mac, and the cake were gone. Well so much for cake for dinner. Then Soda walked in. "Hey Darry." he said like he was trying to be too normal. Great now what else was he hiding? "Hey Soda you want some...cheese?" I said because it was the only thing we had left in the fridge. He took the cheese and ate it. I still didn't have anything to eat. I closed the door and he was gone also with the glass of water I left on the counter. Let's just hope someone else didn't walk in 'cause we were out of food. I sat down at the table and pondered the idea of telling Catrina that Soda loved her. Well I decided it was better this way so no one got hurt physically or mentally. I was about to open the door to her bedroom when I heard Catrina scream "He what?!" "That's why we brought you cake!" said Mac. "Yeah don't be mad at Soda. He got hit on the head really hard." said Pony. Great no he knew to. Why did I have the feeling this was going to get really awkward? I walked in saw them sitting on the bed and Catrina was staring at the cake. I guess Pony was hungry because his face was covered in chocolate. "Do you know too?" she asked. "Yeah." I replied. I guess she got really mad because she threw the WHOLE cake in Pony's face and stormed out. Hey it was better than other methods. "Chocolatey goodness." said Pony eating the cake off his face. "Soda!" I heard her scream jumping down the two flights of stairs and landing perfectly on her feet. " Get your a** over here!" "Quick grab her before she kills him!" I screamed. By the time we got downstairs she had pinned him to the wallwith one hand by his t-shirt and kept saying "Well. Is it true? Do I need to get my frying pan or will you spill before your blood?" I tried to pick her up but she kneed me in the stomach. Then she stomped out the door saying "And no one even told me? Ugh!" With one last glare she threw a knife that impaled itself 2 millimeters from Soda's head and ran down the street. "WAIT! Catrina!" yelled Mac as she ran after her. "Wait." I said. "Give her some time to cool off." "Um. Aren't the Socs waiting till she's alone to strike?" said Two-bit. "Cookies!' said Pony running back into the house and pelting the neighbors with cookies. Then he got socks and was throwing them at all of the children yelling "Dobby is free!" "Okay we have to have a Harry Potter intervention with him." said Steve. "Wait where'd she go?" I said worriedly. "Mac!Mac! We have to find her!" screamed Soda. "Mac? Where's Mac?" Then we heard a piercing scream and we ran towards it. When we got there a Soc pushed through us and ran away screaming "Ahhhhhhh! Ticked off chicks!. Apparently it was an epically failed attempt to try to kill Catrina. Both of them were standing there weapons drawn not a scratch in sight. Mac walked over to us happily and started back towards the house. Catrina followed knocking her shoulder against Soda's hard and purposefully. Yeah, she was still ticked.

After Pony calmed down from the cake and apologised to 79 mothers and 67 fathers about pelting their children with cookies and socks and sock flavored cookies.( ew. ) We

(everyone but Catrina) watched donald duck. Mickey got canceled. AGHHHHH! We kept watching it until Two-bit couldn't take it anymore and started crying. So we turned it off and went to bed. I did not like where this was headed.


	14. Chapter 14

One of the Gang Chapter 14 - Mackenzie

Wow! This day was turning out to be a catastrophe. First I thought everything was going well. Then Catrina ran into the house with Sodapop following her. I walked inside to see a very troubled Soda. "Hey do you want to spar with me?" I asked hoping I could beat my older brother. "NO!" he screamed. "No more sparing!" Well that was weird! Then I started walking to my room when Catrina ran into me. I felt bad and started to walk away and then bumped into Darry. What the heck! The last time I checked this wasn't bumper cars! I kept walking and heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. When I walked in Pony was throwing things out of the fridge screaming " Food! Where is the food?!" Before I could stop him from throwing the whole refrigerator Darry walked in. "Hey Mac, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. " Sure ." I replied following him into the hallway. How much weirder could this day get? When we got to my room we plopped down on the bed and started talking. Well he asked one question and explained my whole lot of answers. "If he tries anything he's dead!" I said worried. "I know but how do we warn him? It's not like we can walk up to him and say 'the girl you love will beat you into a pulp if you tell her'" he said. WOW! Nice pep talk Darry! Not. "Great! Now what?" I asked. " I guess we just hope for the best." replied the teen. That's boy code for I don't know but I don't want to sound like an idiot. Isuggested that we go feed Pony and he agreed. Smart choice, old padawan. When we found him he immediately said " Where's food, I'm hungry?!" For a kid half my size he could eat in a day as much as I would in a month. I saw Darry search through the bare cabinets until he found a chocolate cake. Hmmm. Maybe if we give that to Catrina when telling her the news she wouldn't freak out. Worth a shot.

~~~~~~ Time Lapse-20 minutes ~~~~~~~

We had just gotten back at the house and the tensity in the air was as thick as the chocolate cake I didn't get to eat. Darry had forced Catrina to take part in the dinner that Two-bit brought over. It was kool-aid and peanut butter and banana sandwiches. It was ok but Cat couldn't eat the sandwiches because she was allergic to bananas. And peanut butter. So she just had an apple from their tree. She's a little weird because she only eats apples after rolling them around in her palm three times and then skinning them with her knife. It's a sort of tradition. The whole time though she never stopped glaring at Soda. We had Two-bit sit next to her just in case she tried to strike again. " Look Ca..." started Soda but Catrina interrupted him and said" I don't want to hear it, Curtis." Oh boy. She was really ticked. She never called Soda by his last name. " Hey that's good, you got some dialogue going." said Two-bit. Everyone just glared at him. As soon as Darry stood Cat jumped up and said "I'm staying at Schuyler's tonight." Schuyler was an old friend of Rachel's but her parents were one of the few Socs left that were actually supporting the greasers. They had been exiled by their neighbors and moved so now they were 6 miles away. Catrina got up and left. Soda tried to go after her but Darry grabbed his arm shook his head. "She can handle herself." he said. For the next few hours Soda was a mess. I was worried about her. It was a long walk /jog/ run/ sprint/ mad dash for her to be all by herself. Especially before a rumble. I knew the unwritten rules of a rumble were to not mess with the other side before hand. But this was different. This rumble would decide who got the town. The Socs were breaking all the rules. I hope she took her frying pan with her. She concealed it so well you could never really tell. Finally Soda and Pony went up to bed. " Darry, maybe you should talk to 's had a really confusing day." I suggested ten minutes later. Darry nodded and went up stairs. I heard the bedroom door open. Instead of hearing a conversation I heard the bedroom door shut again and footsteps race downstairs." Soda's not in his bed!" said Darry holding up a note." He left this." I took the note and read it. it was hastily scribbled, but still legible. It read:

Going to Schuyler's. Have to talk to Cat. Don't worry. Brought butter knife.

Be back soon.

Soda

( Don't tell Pony but there's a huge spider in his room.)

Oh no.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Catrina

I was sitting in the spare room of Schuyler's house, dressed in sweat pants, a tank top, and my leather jacket. Comfortable but still flexible enough to fight in. It had started to rain an hour ago and now it was coming down even harder. In huge sheets the slanted rain was tilting the trees sideways. Against the noise I hardly heard the sudden pounding on my window. I looked out and fell off the bed in surprise with a small yelp. Soda was perched on the window sill. I walked over and glared at him. He made a motion to raise the window so I pushed out the horizontally opening window. And ended up pushing Soda off the house and onto the ground two stories below. Ouch. He sat up and part of me was worried that he would get hypothermia. Since he was drenched to the skin. But another part was still mad at him and was currently the one that had control of my brain. I watched as he climbed up the nearby tree and into the room. He was dripping water and mud onto the carpet. Great. Now I'm gonna have to bleach that. I noticed he was shivering and dug through the dressers. Schuyler's brother had onced lived in here but he was 40 now. However he had left some of his clothing behind. I grabbed a shirt and pants and chucked them at Soda turning around for obvious reasons. On second thought, I hid under the bed until he said he was done. I would have gone in the hallway but her parents room was right next to mine and I really didn't want to explain why there was a random guy changing in my room. Yeah. Don't want that to happen. After he was done I took his old clothes and chucked them out the window. "Thanks." he muttered. "Alright." I said. "You have ten seconds to tell me exactly why you're here or I'll call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering and for looking into a GIRL"S ROOM!" First I didn't understand what he was saying because he was talking so fast. I guess it was a Curtis thing. Warp talking was apparently a family talent because whenever they were worried ( or in love ;) ) they started talking at turbo speed. "Soda!" I said trying to get him to shut up. "I didn't mean it literally." "Oh sorry." he said returning to normal speed. "Catrina. It's just after I lost my memory. You were the one who was there for me. You were the one who tried to help the most. I don't remember anything besides the thing I was thinking of right before I lost my memory. I was thinking how lucky I was to have you in my life and how I never wanted to leave you. Catrina you mean more to me than anyone else in my life. Even before I lost my memory I loved you." he said. At that point, I passed out.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Catrina! CATRINA!" someone was screaming. I did not want to get up. Not after what Soda said to me. Fantastic. Now I can't even think straight and the rumble was today. "THE RUMBLE!" I said jumping to my feet. "Did I miss it?!" I said panicked. "You've only been out like five minutes." said Soda. I looked around and sure enough it was still raining outside and everything was still the same. DARN IT! It wasn't a dream. Yesterday ( Today?)really happened. Crap! Then to make matters worse Schuyler walked in. "What's going..." she started to say as she looked at me and Soda. "Okay my parents said you can stay here. He needs to leave. NOW!" she said. Just like Schuyler not to ask questions. (which in this case was a good thing. I don't think she wanted to know.) "Don't worry." I said. "He was just leaving." "I was what?" he asked as I shoved him towards the window. I know it was mean but what else was I supposed to do? "Catrina please come home you're making everyone worried." he said. Before I had a chance to respond the window opened and in came Darry. "Good you aren't dead."Come'on Mac's got the car waiting outside." "But she doesn't know how to drive." I said. "That's exactly why we need to hurry so she doesn't drive it into a tree or get pulled over." said Darry. "Fine let's just hurry before Schuyler's parents wake up." I said going into the bathroom to change into skinny jeans and a black tee. I put my raven black hair into a tight ponytail and then looked into my hazel eyes. I was ready. I climbed ced out the window and walked to the front of the house. When we got to the car the stereo was on full blast and Mac was in the front seat pretending to drive. "Mac get out! and let us in!" Darry tried to scream over the music. I guess it didn't work because Mac started drumming on the steering wheel still not seeing us standing outside in the rain. "Hang on." Soda said walking over to the driver side window. He ducked down to look through the window and started screaming at her hitting the glass. When she turned to see us standing there soaked she looked really embarrassed (and scared) and then unlocked the car. Darry opened the door and pulled her out of the front seat. Darry and I sat in the front while Mac and Soda sat in the back. (probably for safety reasons) The whole ride home there was this awkward silence and Soda kept looking worried that everyone was dripping all over the nice interior of the car. When we got home we all went to wash up.(Even Mac who Darry pushed into a mud puddle claiming it was an accident.) In an hour everyone started showing up. In total there were 9 people in our gang plus all of the Yorkers that Dally brought. Yeah, that's right. I abbreviated New Yorkers. Deal with it. All of us had different ways to unwind before a rumble. Darry and Mac watched t.v. Two-bit, Steve, and Jerry stretched. Soda read books. I wrote my will. Hey you can never be too cautious. We silently agreed to bring weapons because knowing the Socs they would start using blades as soon as they saw that they were losing. I was about to bring my frying pan and then thought of something. I walked over and tapped on their shoulder. With a small sigh of forgiveness I gave my frying pan to Soda. "Use it well and if you dent it I'll reap your soul." I said walking away again. We left the house and started walking down the street. As I said before, when Curtises get excited they talk really fast. Pony and Mac were talking at warp drive saying something about how they were going to run the Socs into the ground. How they understood each other I don't know. I walked in silence feeling really awkward. I looked up from the ground and saw the Socs gathering in the old abandoned parking lot we greasers use as a hang out. I saw the gang standing there dressed all ready for the rumble. I saw Soda try to fix the frying pan which he had tried to conceal in his jacket like I did. He was failing at it. The Socs stopped talking and turned to face us. The greasers stopped and did the same. Everyone looked excited and scared as they stood readied for the fight. Darry and Bob stepped into the light of the street lamp.(which by the way was like the only source of light) They circled each others cursing at each other, but it couldn't be heard because of all the yells and whoops from the crowd. Darry stopped and took the first punch. The fight was on!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Mackenzie

The fight was EPIC! We were taking down Soc after Soc. Me and Pony side by side. No one got past us without getting hit. Then we heard someone scream for help from the other side of the lot. I nodded at Pony then he started running towards the scream while I made sure none of the Socs followed him. I turned to see the next Soc to punch but no one was standing there. They were all either in a fight or were on the group of people lying on the ground around my feet. When I turned the other way I saw someone had Soda pinned to the hood of a car. I was about to run to help him when Catrina ran out of nowhere and pried the other guy off of him and punched him in the face. Then she helped Soda off the hood of the car and before she knew what hit her Soda pulled her in and kissed her. KISSED HER! She pulled away and decked him. His head hit the car again and he was K.O. She tried to wake him up but he wouldn't move. Great! She killed him! I was about to run over and help when I felt a cut across my face even cutting some of my eye. I turned to see (out of my good eye.) The Soc Catrina and I had scared off the other day. He stood there shaking looking terrified. He held a little switchblade in his left hand and clearly didn't know how to use it. I took out my pocket knife (Which I added a butterfly knife to.) and gave him a wicked smile. "You really believe you can win?" I said scaring the hell out of him. My eyes flashed and his face paled. He tried to run but I threw a punch at the back of his head and he was out cold.

"Weapons were drawn! Anything goes!" I shouted. I looked over to where Cat,Pony,and Soda were and saw that they were badly outnumbered. Soda was still unconscious and Cat and Pony were trying to fight off fifteen guys at once. I watched as one slashed her across the back and she wavered. But didn't fall. She continued to fight even harder. I ran over to help slicing down anyone who got in my way. I called out for help and luckily it came. Five New Yorkers came to my side and pulled out blades. What did Dally do to get these guys fighting for us? Well right then it didn't matter. We ran in and helped them knock out the Socs. Soon only greasers were left standing except one Soc. Bob. Darry stood there facing him covered in blood and sweat. I watched as my older brother fought the deciding battle of which side would prevail. Socials or Greasers. Darry stepped in and punched an ever so tired Bob. He fell to the ground and Darry put a knee on his chest. Them Darry found his many of rings which had hurt so many greasers you couldn't even count. He put them on his hand and punched Bob across his face. The rings cut deep into his face and he let out a small whimper. Darry stood up and threw Bob's rings into the woods. He then spit on Bob and turned to face us. "WE WON!" he screamed. We all cheered and finally felt at ease. We had beaten the Socs and we probably wouldn't have to deal with them for a long time. I turned around to rejoice with my family. But I saw what I really didn't want to see. Catrina was leaning over an unconscious Soda crying. God, She had killed him!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -Catrina

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I killed SODA! Not that I really care but Darry's gonna kill me!

Hi. So. that I have that out of my system, we were fighting and one thing lead to another. Soda kissed me and I killed him. You know the usually. I ran over to him and started crying. I probably just killed the only guy who would sacrifice his life and his sanity for me. I started crying I couldn't help it. How can I live with myself knowing I killed Soda Pop? The guy I loved and my best friend's brother. "Soda! Soda!" screamed Mac who ran over. "Oh my GOD! You killed him!" said Ponyboy who was also crying. Darry soon figured out something was wrong and came over. "Soda Pop." said Darry heartbroken. He leaned over his dead brother. "What happened?" he said angrily holding back tears. "Who killed him?!" he screamed furious at the world. But before I could fess up and take my punishment Mac said "WAIT! He has a pulse." With that we tried to wake him up even harder. Finally he came to. "What happened?" he said. "Ummm... Well you almost died." said Two-bit. "I WHAT?!" he screamed. "Do you remember anything?" asked Ponyboy all out crying. "Pony stop cryin' I'm alive." he said. "You remember me!" he said throwing his arms around Soda. "Yeah of course I do. WAIT! I remember everything!" he yelled. Everyone was soooo happy we all gave him a group hug.(which now that I think about it. Wasn't the safest thing to do in our health) Then we heard police sirens. Great. Somebody must have called the fuzz because it got bloody. "Come'on! Hurry!" I said. Then Two-bit and Darry dragged Soda Pop away. I felt someone grab my hand. Wow I can't believe someone was comforting me! Wait I was wrong! It was only Mac me dragging back to the house with Pony tailing behind us. We didn't stop running until we got to the house. When we opened the door we found the whole gang sitting in the living room cleaning their wounds. Wait?! How did they get here before us? Whatever. We sat down and started reminiscing about our victory. We were all filled with adrenaline and I took me awhile to calm down enough to tend to Jerry's broken ankle. "That was AWESOME!" I heard Mac shout. "Umm, there's a huge gash in your cheek." said Two-bit getting up to help her. She touched her face. " Oh. I was wondering why I was only sweating in one place." she said. After about 20 minutes the adrenaline was replaced by fatigue and everyone started heading up to bed. I wasn't too tired so I sat reading a magazine I found when I looted an enemy Socs bag. Haha. Sports cars. Their fault for bringing a mag to a rumble. I felt someone poke me and almost flipped out till I realised it was only Soda who apparently has sleeping issues. " Oh. It's you." I said. He looked offended and lightly punched me on the arm. I would have punched back but I felt a sharp pain go up my back. Oh yeah. I guess I missed the big wound in my back. Woops. "Oh my god! What happened?!" Soda started flipping out. He took off my jacket. It was soaked with blood around the middle. I felt light headed and the smell of blood and rust was making me sick. I've never been able to stand the smell of blood which sucks for a fighter. I smelt the sharp scent of hydrogen peroxide and felt a stinging sensation run through my back. I whimpered and Soda apologised over and over. Finally he was done cleaning it he started to put bandages onto the injury. There were some moments when he went to high and I was tempted to smack him put other than that it wasn't too bad. I went to go get changed into a fresh t-shirt which took me half an hour and when I finally got back Soda was starting to fall asleep. I curled into his chest and was looking forward to my first good sleep in years.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Sponge Bob( Just kidding it's Darry. Much less annoying.)

After the battle things pretty much went back to normal. It was Saturday morning and we were all lounging about in the living room. Our injuries still hurt and we were still tired so no one really felt like doing anything. We played Slap Jack and bloody knuckles until our hands were bright red. We couldn't think of anything else to do so we just sat around and watched Mickey Mouse reruns. Then Two-bit(who was drunk) suggested that we play classic party games like truth or dare and spin the soda bottle. "No thanks Two-bit. I think we'll stay with Mickey Mouse." said Pony. "Okay suit yourselves." he replied and struck up a game of would you rather with the visiting Rachel. So finally we all got bored of Mickey Mouse (except for Pony and Mac who kept watching.) and went off by ourselves to do other things. Then the scariest part of the evening happened. We went into the kitchen to see Two-bit and Rachel MAKING OUT! I cleared my throat and they jumped away from each other embarrassed. "Hey guys there's a picture of you two in the dictionary under 'Get A Room!'" said Soda. I laughed in agreement. Rachel, Two-bit, and Jerry went to go to the movie's. I heard Dally challenge Catrina to an arm wrestling contest and thought it would be an excellent time to see him make a fool of himself. It wasn't that Cat was super strong but she had crazy sharp fingernails that dug into your skin and made it REALLY hard to concentrate. I speak from experience. I walked in to find Dally's hand pinned to the table bright red. "Uncle! UNCLE!" he screamed trying to get her to stop. "Okay I win." she said as she walked away. I was REALLY BORED! It was my only day off of work and everyone was doing something stupid. All the awkwardness and tensity in the room seemed to dissipate after the rumble and we were one big happy family again. With some random people thrown in. Great. Now what? I walked and sat down on the couch next to Mac. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention then I heard Catrina scream. I looked over and she had apparently just woken up. "What happened?" Mac asked. "I was married. To Soda . Ewwwwwwww!" she yelled. Soda stuck his tongue out at her. Even they weren't fighting anymore. "Okay! Let's get out of the house and do something fun." I suggested turning off the TV. Immediately Pony went all ninja and stole the remote from my hands turning the TV back on. It took me they next half an' hour for me to finally turn off the TV without an attack from Pony. "Alright." I said. "Now let's do something fun." I dragged them to the baseball fields by the school and started a game with some other kids.(middle class) They kinda stared at us funny. I can't really blame them all of us were covered in cuts and scraps. I guess we looked really scary because someone came over and told us to go away. You know us being us we stayed and the other people left. The joke of the family was that the Curtises were bred specifically for baseball. We all were the very best in one particular position. Mac was the fastest runner in town. Pony and Soda had excellent catching skills. I could hit a homerun almost every time. And Catrina(considered family) was the most skilled at pitching. We didn't have enough to play a real game so we just kept on moving around to fill positions. We kept playing until it was around 8 and then we left for home. When we got home we all went to bed. It was really late and most of us had to work tomorrow. And just for the heck of it I'd probably force Pony, Mac, and Catrina to work around the house while we were gone.(Since tomorrow was Sunday) I went to my room and Rachel and Two-bit were making out. "When he said 'a room' he didn't mean mine" I said as they ran out. Whatever. I just went to bed when I heard a loud crash come from down the hall. Great now what?!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Soda Pop

Everything was going awesome. I got my memory back, we beat the Socs, and Catrina liked me. Never get used to good things happening because there's always something bad to follow it. I woke up to a loud crash from inside my room. Some crazy Soc had crashed through the window and was standing over a sleeping Catrina. I got up and hit him over the head with Catrina's frying pan and he was out cold. I woke up Catrina and then Darry walked into the room. "What happened?" he asked. "Some crazed Soc broke in and was about to hurt Catrina. We took him down stairs and laid him on the ground. Soon Pony and Mac were awake looking really weird wearing the oddest combination of pajamas and leather jackets ever. We all stood over him just to make sure if he got up he would get punched again. "Who is he?" I asked. "I don't know." said Darry. Well whoever he was he looked a lot like Catrina. "Let's teach him a lesson." said Mac getting a crazed smile. "No let's just throw him outside." said a tired Pony. "Before we do anything let's try to figure out why he's here." said Darry. "It's obvious why he's here. He wanted revenge for us beating the Socs. Now let's give him a Curtis smackdown." said Mac whipping out her blade. "Everyone shut up for a minute." said a concentrating Catrina. She looked like I did after I lost my memory. Like there's that one really important memory that you couldn't remember. Suddenly the Soc came to. Mac was about to punch him before I grabbed her arm. He looked up and stared right at Catrina. "Why! Why! Look how much you have grown sister dear." he said. "What?!" she screamed confused. "Well hasn't Gigi been keeping you in the dark." he said. "What are you talking about? She died 10 years ago." she said. "Who?" asked a confused Mac. I yeah I almost forgot Catrina had only told me about her dead sister. "Why haven't you got a lot to learn. I'm Johnny your brother." said Johnny. "Johnny?" said Catrina trying to remember. "Johnny what are you doing here.?And most importantly, why are you out of prison?!" she asked angrily finding her answer. "I'm tired of running Catrina. I want revenge." said Johnny. "See I was right. Now can we beat him up?'" asked Mac. Ignoring what she just said he continued "You always had the good life,our family's attention, friends." he said. "What are you talking about? Mom and dad died in a fire six years after Gigi's death. The only reason I didn't have to live on the streets the rest of my life was because of the Curtises and I still almost die like every other day." "Who do you think killed them?" he said. I'd never seen Catrina look angrier even after I kissed her. "You were the reason that the fire started and the one who pushed Gigi off that cliff!I knew she didn't jump." she yelled. "You guessed right." he said. "Punishment for abandoning me!" he screamed. "They only avoided you because you were ALWAYS threatening to hurt killed someone! Then you came after your own family!" "Yes and now it's your turn!" he said getting up and taking a swing at her. I stood in front of her and fought Johnny. He was good. But not as good as a true greaser. While I fought him Mac came up behind him and hit him over the head with Cat's frying pan again. Man we use that thing way too often. "Can we beat him up now!" complained a very agitated Mackenzie. Okay I know I got amnesia but did I miss Mac becoming really violent? Catrina was starting to rub off on her. "Yeah but I get the first punch!" said Catrina dragging him outside. Darry followed them to make sure they didn't kill him and I went to call Dally so he could dump him in like the middle of the police yard. Just like in Mickey Mouse. Episode 5 -"The Runaway." His speciality was getting people in trouble without even leaving a trace.

Once everything was said and done we all went up to bed. It was only 12 but we were all tired and had nothing better to do. As I was lying in bed I heard Cat mumble "I hope I don't have any other psychotic family members" I laughed and said. "Yeah. You take care of the crazy aspect all by yourself." She lightly sighed and then asked "Hey, Soda... Do you remember what happened right before you got knocked unconscious during the rumble. " No." I replied uncertainly. " Good." she replied and then went to bed. I smiled to myself. I was a pretty good actor. I actually do remember and and must say, I rather enjoyed it. And I might just try it again.

Author's note:

Haha. Wonder how that's gonna work out. Listen we are taking a poll. We want to know if Soda and Cat should date or not, if Rachel and Two-bit should, and if Mac should date or remain forever available.

Also-

RACHEL DON'T KILL US! IT'S JUST A STORY AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING AT SCHOOL I'LL MAKE YOU FALL FOR JERRY, DALLY, DARRY, STEVE, TWO-BIT, AND BOB! Have a Nice Day! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Ponyboy

Well last night was exciting. I was too tired to help Cat and Mac so I just went back to bed. I know, I know why didn't you help them? you might ask. Well they seemed just fine making sure Johnny knew never to mess with us again and to be honest I can't take pain as well as the others. I really didn't want to complain about my small injury when Cat had cuts on her back and Mac had a giant gash in her face that was affecting her vision. Me, I just had killer migraines and major fatigue. I don't even think those count as injuries. After about half 'an hour a very pleased Mackenzie came in and sat on the bed. "Now that was fun!" she said taking off her leather jacket. "Why are you so happy?" I asked coming out meaner than I meant. But instead of getting mad at me she just said "Hey are you feeling alright Pony?" Dang it! I knew she would figure it out. Stupid sister! "Yeah I'm fine." I said putting on a smile. Her expression changed from happy to worried. She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway into Darry's room. Man, I felt so lame. "Darry!" she yelled trying to wake him up. I didn't work he just kept snoring away. She walked over to the bed and whispered something in his ear. Immediately he jumped out of bed and screamed "No stop that! Don't touch the spatula!" Wow. That's all I have to say. "Wait, you lied? Cat's not trying to get revenge by breaking my favorite spatula?" he asked. "Yeah whatever Darry." she continued. "Pony's hurt and he's not telling me how." "Pony come' on. Just tell her so we can get you help and get back to SLEEP!" he said. "Fine." I agreed angrily. "I have killer migraines and major fatigue." I said. "Dude seriously?" he asked. "There's some medicine in the bathroom cabinet now go to bed." He said getting back in bed. "See Pony it's much easier to tell your big sister! Now go take some medicine and go to bed." she said walking out of the room. Grrrr! I hate it when she's right. I went to the bathroom and took my medicine (as directed.) Immediately I felt better and went back to bed.

I really didn't want to get up. But apparently when it's Sunday morning and there's chocolate cake, your siblings find there's no need to sleep. "Pony. Pony wake up." whispered Mac. "Go away!" I said turning over. "PONY!" she screamed. "No I'm not going to get out of bed!" I replied getting annoyed. "Fine suit yourself." she said. I heard her walk to the other side of the room and open the window. Before I knew it she shook me awake again. "What is so threatening that you can do that would get me out of bed this early? I asked sitting up. "THIS!" she said. I opened my eyes to see a hose pointing at my face. She shoot the freezing cold water right at me. At that I got up and screamed a few choice words at her and she turned off the hose. "Mornin'" she said jumping out the window to put back the hose. GRRRRRRRRR! Seriously. What the heck? I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the kitchen eating chocolate cake. When I walked in everyone started laughing at me. "Oh my God! I didn't think you were going to do it!" said Soda handing Mac five bucks. '"Yeppers!" she said grabbing a piece of cake. "Sorry Pony. I didn't think she needed the five dollars that badly." he said trying not to laugh. " Hey I wasn't gonna almost drown someone without getting any cash for it." Mac defended. Cat smiled and held out her hand to Darry and Dally who each gave her ten bucks. " I know what you mean." she said." But you didn't even hose me. How come you won a bet?" I asked, shivering. " I bet that Soda would lose his bet." she said, tossing me a towel, which I promptly used to dry off my soaked hair. Well I got the shower out of the way. I grabbed a slice of the sugary confection and sat down on the armrest of the couch. The icing melted in my mouth and tasted like the fudge that mom used to make. Thinking about her made me sad. Maybe that's why we all liked chocolate cake so much. It reminded us of a better time where we didn't have to worry about money or an education as much. I was much younger than Soda, Mac,

and Darry when Mom and Dad died so I didn't remember them as much. I have a picture of us all together that was taken when I was only two. Soda was smiling at the camera, holding me in his arms. Darry was happier than I had seen him in a long time. Mom and Dad were standing in the background, Mom's hand on Mac's shoulder as Dad held her, his hand on Darry's. That had been a long time ago.

I was snapped out of the past by a rubber band that Two-bit flicked at my head. " Ow." I complained. Today was obviously not my day. He laughed at the glare I had TRIED to give him. I'm the worst at intimidation. Cat and Maac were the best. Dall used to be but after we had a contest and he went home screaming that day. It was really funny! Now I swear they shouldn't even carry weapons. One good glare would send anyone running. "Okay. So what are we supposed to do today while you guys are at work?" I asked. "The question is what are you doing today because I'm going to the gas station to help work with Soda and Steve." said Catrina. "And I'm giving riding lessons at the ranch for some extra cash." added Mac. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" "Don't worry Pony you can come help me at work today." said Darry. Ugh! This is going to stink! I went to get dried off and dressed. When I came back everyone had left and Darry was waiting for me out front. Now to go carry roofing supplies all day. Fun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Catrina 

I will never understand why Soda and Steve like being covered in grease and grime all day. I was horrible with technology and things tended to malfunction when I was around, so I just worked the cash register. It was a slow day. I was sittin' in the main entrance with music playing when a customer walked in. I could tell right away that it was a hood because only they would be cocky enough to come here alone, even after we won the battle. The Socs liked to jump people for their gasoline if they didn't have a group to protect them. I turned the music down and asked " Can I help you?" "Yeah. My car broke down a few blocks down town. Think you could take a look at it?" he asked. I held up one finger to say "Give me a minute." and walked into the auto...shop...part...thing. "Soda!" I screamed over all the noise of the machines trying to get his attention. He was working under a car and banged his head trying to sit up. I mentally laughed and said "A hood just came in. Said his car broke down couple blocks away. Can one of you two take care of it?" "I got it." Soda said to Steve, who nodded and continued to work on the cars. We walked back to the guy and asked him to show us where the car was. It took about ten minutes of walking until we finally reached the black Dodge that was pulled into the brush. The engine was smoking and even I knew that wasn't a good sign. Soda lifted up the hood and after five more minutes said that there was air in the oil tank. It was easy enough to fix. However it was a two person job so I was glad that I had come along to. All I had to do is pump the brakes and I didn't really trust the hood to be in the drivers seat when Soda was working under the car. The job was finished soon enough and we were paid. The guy got back in the drivers seat and drove off so we had to walk back to the station. While we were walking he asked "So how do you like working on cars?" "You're serious?" I asked as he gave me a smile. "Yeah I'm serious." he said. "Well to be honest I'm not very good with technology. The cash register didn't explode. So that's a good thing." I replied. He laughed. Just like Soda to find technology hating me funny. When we got back it was really crowded and had to get back to work right away. We spent the rest of the day working on cars and pumping gas until finally there was only one car left. As the car drove off we changed shifts with the night people and headed for home. We were and covered in grease and dirt. So when we got home I took a shower even though Soda and Steve didn't. It was like they were happy to be covered in that stuff.

As we talked in the living room (Everyone sitting as far away from Soda and Steve because they smelled bad. Honestly these boys have hygiene issues) Mac ran in covered in mud. "Soda! You have to come to the ranch right now!" she said trying to drag him out the door. "Why?" he asked standing there as she tugged on his arm. "MICKEY MOUSE! We found Mickey Mouse!" she said running out of breath. "Mickey!" he yelled. At that he ran out the door and down the street. We ran after him really excited that they found him. Soda was really devastated when he found out he was gone. We searched for weeks. We checked every barn, every auction and nothing. Now all of a sudden he was apparently here. "Are you sure it's Mickey?" I asked Mac as we were walking because the ranch was too far away to run. "Well he had the same markings and when I tried to ride him he bucked me into a mud puddle. So yeah I'm pretty certain." she replied panting. "Man! I was really hoping for a ride back." she added. We probably could have taken the car,but Soda Pop had run out so fast I guess we didn't even think about it.

I really hoped that this was the real Mickey Mouse(the horse not the cartoon character) because Soda couldn't go through thinking that we found him and have it not be him. We skidded across the mud and into the barn. There were many horses and we walked slowly so as not to miss Mickey. We passed every horse but one. We slowed down and came upon it. I looked it over. It had all of the same features and had the same determined, stubborn, and yet loving look in it's eyes. He was really Mickey Mouse. Soda held out his hand and waited to see if he would come. If he came Mickey remembered Soda. If not, there was no point in trying anything further. Mickey lifted his head out of his feed bucket and turned to see Soda Pop. Immediately he came over and let out a big whinney. Soda opened the stall door and went inside. Mickey came over and put his head on his shoulder rubbing up against him. "Awww Mickey I missed you so much!" said Soda hugging him. He kept on snuggling with him stroking his mane. "Come'on Soda take'm for a ride. He sure as 'ell won't let me ride him." said Mac. He grabbed his mane and hopped on his back. We got out of the way as he kicked Mickey into a canter and rode out of the barn. We walked out and saw them riding through the pasture as happy as can be. It was so CUTE! Agh! I'm turning into a GIRL! LE GASP! They were having so much fun we figured he wasn't coming back for a while and decided to leave him to ride and head home. Time to make...

BROWNIES! Yummy.

"When are the brownies gonna be done?" yelled Pony. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr. "Oh about ten minutes after you Quit asking me that!" I screamed. Every ten seconds one of the boys would ask me that same question. I had just put them into the oven. Mac and I walked out of the kitchen each licking a ..spoon of the leftover brownie batter. Yeah. Let's just ignore the big warning sign that say's "Do Not Eat Raw Brownie Batter!" "How come you two get batter?" complained Darry. "Because we were the only ones who made the brownies and cleaned up the kitchen. The rest of you will just have to wait until they're cooked." I explained slowly, as if to a small child. Oh wait. I'm talking to my brother (Sort of. Not related or officially adopted but are considered family.) They're basically the same thing. My new theory. Small child's mind = older brother's mind. While they were cooking I made a salad and hamburgers for dinner. Pony complained almost all of dinner that we couldn't eat the brownies first (until Mac threatened to spray him with the hose again). Finally they were done and everyone was happy. As we were eating Soda walked in covered in a mixture of grease, horse hair, and dirt(EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) Then Mac really did spray him with the hose. Hey at least he was clean. After dinner we all went to bed. Maybe tomorrow I can actually work on a car. NOT!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Johnny Cade(the nice one who's last name I can't remember and is not a major character because he is too shy. Not the evil one that we beat up and is related to Catrina who we also just made up (like Jerry)because we couldn't think of anything to write and we had a lot of spare time.)

I woke up to screaming. At first I thought that I was back at my own house and my father was mad at me again. Then I remembered that I had spent the night. The yellin' hadn't stopped so I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it so I could make out the actual voices. "Listen Two-bit. I know that you like me but we're movin and I'm not really that into you. You're a nice guy and all but we aren't that similar. You're a funny prankster who has no respect for any television show other than Mickey Mouse. I'm a girl who get's straight A's, can't crack a joke, and likes books better. Besides you're a greaser and I'm a Soc. It'll never work out." a female voice said. Then I realized that it was Rachel! Aww man. Two-bit really liked this one. I heard the door open then shut and assumed that was Rachel leaving for the last time. I headed down the stairs quietly. When I reached the living room I saw Two-bit cryin. Cryin! He never cries! "Two-bit? You alright?" I asked. He looked up just noticing I was standing there. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red and tear streaked. "Johnnycake?"he whispered. "I need to be alone for a day. Can you not tell anyone till tomorrow?" I thought about it for a moment and decided that I would only tell them at noon. I nodded yes and went into the kitchen. Two-bit left out the door and I splashed some water on my face. I hoped he was going to be okay. I had never seen him get so upset over someone. Especially a chick he had just met. I went in the fridge and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake. The last piece. I better eat it fast and hid the evidence or when Pony gets up he's gonna kill me. I decided against it. All the Curtises against me. No way! But then again it was soooo good. Oh whatever! I eat the entire piece and before I could hide the evidence Cat walked in followed Pony. They stopped and stared at me with my chocolate covered face, then at the empty plate. Pony ran over and checked the fridge. "Empty." he said almost if I had just doomed the world. He ran over and punched me right across the face. "Ow! Pony stop that!" I said. "Pony's not here anymore!" he said. What the?... He punched me again and then slammed my head against the counter. Everything started to get fuzzy then I passed out.

Pony's POV

JOHNNY EAT THE LAST PIECE OF CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS! HE MUST DIE! I got up and slugged him a few times before hitting his head against the counter. Oh God! Maybe I went a little overboard.(Mac- A little? Pony-Shut up!) Before I knew what hit me (literally) I was knocked out with probably a frying pan!

Cat's POV

I was aiming for JOHNNY! Crap. Now both of them were knocked out!. I felt someone grab me from behind. It was Soda! He kept holding me back as I was still fuming, not realizing that he was constricting my windpipe. I gasped for breath but eventually black started eating away at my vision. After another minute of pointless struggling, I sank into unconsciousness.

Soda's P.O.V.

NOT AGAIN! Seriously! Everyone's unconscious again! Wait?! What happened. Time to go all Sherlock Homes! After I made sure everyone was still alive I walked around the room for clues. Hmmmm... Well there's chocolate on Johnny's face, an empty plate, and no cake in the fridge. This could only mean one thing! "DARRY!" I screamed in his ear trying to wake him up. "What Soda? It's five in the mornin !" he replied tiredly. "I need your help! Everyones knocked out in the kitchen and I think it's because of who got to use the bathroom first!" I said. My detective skills really payed off! "What?!" he yelled getting up and running out the door. When I got there he turned to me and said "Soda. You're an idiot! They were fighting because Johnny ate the last piece of cake!" "Oh... Well you don't have to be mean about it!" I replied. He face palmed and starting moving everyone out of the kitchen. When we were done I made eggs and watched Mickey Mouse. What?! There was no chocolate cake! Darry ran around making sure everything was okay mumbling about who was gonna watch everyone while we were at work. Then a very tired Mac walked in. "What happened here?" she asked looking at everyone. "Well everyone knocked each other out fighting over cake and now you have to watch them while we're at work." I replied. "Great! No cake and I have to watch unconscious people!" she said frustrated. " feel my pain." I said. Honestly I was worried but at least it wasn't life or death. I hope I just didn't jinx it.

"Actually, why don't you watch them Soda?" suggested(demanded) Darry. "Mac can work the register at the DX. You're less likely to burn the house down." "Really?" I asked. But it was too late. Mac had already ran out the door and Darry had followed. So now I was just talking to myself. Yay! NOT! First I checked on Johnny as he seemed to be the most injured. At first glance he was fine but when I tried to move his head I found a huge bleeding gash in the back. Oh, no wonder why he's unconscious. Yeah I should like cover it or something. Ummmm... I think I should clean it. I went upstairs and filled a bucket with boiling water and got a wash cloth. Walking back down without spilling the water was much harder. I managed to reach the living room without turning the stairway into a waterfall. Soaking the cloth I began to scrub the dry blood around his wound. That has got to hurt. "Sorry Johnnycake but you did eat the last piece." I said to myself. "Talking to yourself. The first sign of madness." I heard someone say from across the room. I turned around, spilling the water all over my leg in the process, and saw that Cat was sitting up reading a comic like she hadn't almost been choked to death. Yeah that was a mistake on my part. " MY LEG IS ON FIRE!" I yelled clutching the skin that was now turning red. Why did Darry leave me in charge? Mac would have been much more capable than me at taking care of people and she could have been laughing with Catrina instead of awkwardly trying to fill in long pauses. " Hello, Earth to Idiot." I heard someone say. Oh yeah, Catrina was awake. "Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked starting to wrap Johnny's head in some bandages I found upstairs. " I was asking what's wrong with your leg." she stated trying to stand up but tipping over and face planting into the chair. "Ok. So balance is out of question." her muffled voice came from inside the seat. She pulled herself out and sprawled out onto the floor. "So. They left you in charge?" she asked in a mean tone. "Yes! Yes they did. I am very capable of taking care of others." I defended. "Why didn't you use the kitchen?" she asked. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "The kitchen sink. It would have been easier to use the kitchen sink instead of carrying a bucket of boiling water down the stairs." she replied. "Wait. When did you wake up?" I asked still very much confused. "You know like a minute after you choked me. I let Darry carry me into the living room and then laid still to see if you did anything stupid I can use against you later. Let's just say you don't want to tick me off because I've got some serious dirt on you." she said. "Why would you put soil on me?" I asked confused. She patted my arm and said "You understand when you're older honey." in a mother like voice. Then right as Pony woke up I caught a whiff of something in the air. Smoke. I saw a blaze in the kitchen and it was huge! How did I not notice this before? I ran to the corner of the room, grabbed the phone, and dialed Darry's number. I started to choke on the smoke as he picked up. "Darry!" I yelled coughing. "The house is on fire!" "What?!" he said. "Okay just get everyone out of the house. We'll be there in five minutes." Five minutes to either save my friends lives or lead them to their untimely deaths.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Soda( You know you love him Cat: I do not! Author: We weren't talking to you? Cat: Oh...umm...I'm just gonna go and... brush my teeth.)

Ok. The flaming kitchen was blocking the door and the windows downstairs were heavy glass and too small to fit through. That meant that we had to get up stairs, break open a window, and get to the ground without breaking any bones. I grabbed Johnny and Catrina asked "What's the plan?" "The windows down here are too small. We have to go upstairs." I explained. "Cover your mouths with your shirts so you don't breathe in the smoke and keep as low to the ground as you can." We started crawling up the stairs trying to keep low where the oxygen was. I couldn't cover my mouth because I had to use one hand to cover Johnny's and the other to steady myself. The leg that I had spilled the water on burned with every movement but I had to get the others out.

By the time we had reached the upper floor my head was spinning and I was coughing after every breathe. I tried in vain to pull open the windows but even after I set Johnny down it was no use. The rubber that helped keep the cold air out was now melted, fusing the panels together and trapping all of the smoke inside. "We need to break it open. Shut the door and use the pillows to block the bottom. Try to find something heavy enough to break the glass." I called out. Cat blocked the door and Pony and I looked around my bedroom for anything. We found a broken piece of board that had fallen down from the ceiling. It splintered our hands but we managed to break it open. Pony grabbed the bed for support, his eyes fluttering. "Common guys. We need to get out!" I said but Pony had already slumped into unconsciousness and I felt myself heading the same way. Cat climbed out the window just as a bunch of ambulances and fire trucks pulled up. Using my last bit of strength I pushed Pony out the window. I tried to push Johnny out but just as I reached him my head spun and I lost consciousness.

Darry's Pov

Seriously Soda! Grrrr. Maybe I should have left Mac in charge. She would have noticed that the house was on fire!

When we pulled up to the house the whole thing was smoking. The entire right side and upper floor were ablaze and starting to crumble in on themselves. Ambulances and firetrucks were everywhere. It was my worst nightmare. Running to the nearest ambulance I saw Pony on a stretcher, hooked up to an IV with 3 medics surrounding him. Catrina was awake and screaming at the firefighters that Soda and Johnny were still in weren't helping anyone by fighting with her. "Mac! Stay with Cat and Pony. I have to help the others!" I screamed for her but when there was no response. I realized she was no longer at my side. Searching around frantically I saw that she was making her way into the burning building. "Mac! No!" I screamed but she had already disappeared inside the wreckage. Sprinting after her I ducked inside of the burning remains of our home.

Immediately the smoke filled my lungs and stung my eyes. We searched the whole bottom floor except for the kitchen and back of the living room which were both on fire. "They must be upstairs." I thought. " Or they were in the flam... NO! They can't be dead!" I walked up the stairs hoping the crackling wood would hold our weight. I immediately knew what room they were in because it was the only one whose door was shut and the bottom blocked. Pushing open the door at first I couldn't tell the difference between the piles of ashy wood and the kids we were trying to save. They were about three feet away from the window, both unconscious and covered in ash. Running over to them I saw that Soda was on top of Johnny with his hand over his mouth, like he had passed out during a last attempt to save him. "You get Soda, I'll get Johnny!" called Mac scooping up the boy. I grabbed our brother and we both jumped out the window. Putting them down by the ambulance where they had finally subdued Catrina( probably tranked) and were treating Pony. Just when I thought I could catch my breathe Mac ran back inside. The house was now completely engulfed in flames and was starting to collapse in on itself. "Here we go again" I thought as I ran through the door and followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. 'No! I won't leave without you!" she screamed. The smoke was as thick as peanut butter, clogging my throat and making my eyes water. I reached the kitchen and saw Mackenzie trying to push Two bit towards the back door. Reaching out to help I was slammed into the ground by something hitting my back I had only seconds to register that it was a burning plank had fallen on me before a pain like no other shot up my back. It was worse than the time I had fallen off of a roof. As I felt my skin burning I was only slightly aware of the voice say "Darry!" and someone pull the weight off my back. I wanted so much to just give in to the numbness that was spreading through my body but I heard a scream of pain and tried desperately to get up. "Two-bit help!" Mac sobbed. I felt myself get picked up and carried out of the house. For the next couple hours all I could remember was the white of the ambulance, come someone crying, and someone else screaming in pain. And our only home, collapsing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Lapse ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. My back still hurt but only a little. "He's awake!" someone yelled. I winced at the sudden noise and heard someone else scold "Not that loud Mac." When my eyes adjusted to the brI was confused for a second and then remembered the horrible events that had led to this evening. Before I could ask where anyone else was a nurse came in and ushered them all out. She explained while taking my temperature that the burning wood had left some bruises and burns on my back by it had mostly been the blunt force and the smoke that had made me pass out. She said that unless I felt any severe pain I was free to go but I can't work for a week. Nodding in acceptance I walked out of the room and back into the waiting room. Almost everyone, much to my relief including Johnny, was there. According to Mac he only had a mild concussion and her hands were burnt from pulling the wood off of me but other than that they were ok. But we were still waiting for someone to tell us what was wrong with Soda. What a sight we must have been. A bunch of greaser covered in soot and ash, jumping up when a doctor walked by but sinking back down when the didn't come to us. It seemed like an eternity when one finally came up to us. I knew something was wrong when he pulled me aside and not the others. Once we were out of hearing range he turned and said in a serious voice. "There is no easy way to but this. Your brother is in a coma due to smoke inhalation and a burn on his chest. There is a possibility that he will never wake up again."

If you want him to wake up again you better leave a comment! please...

Catrina: Please! Don't leave a comment! It would make this book sooooo much less awkward for me!

Please comment! This book is so much more fun with Soda in it (Mostly because of the awkwardness between him and Catrina!)

:) Peace out!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Dally

Oh Soda. What have you gotten yourself into? It was two in the morning and Darry and I were the only ones left. Soda looked so peaceful until you looked at his face. His mouth was twisted into a partial grimace and his eyelids twitched every couple of seconds. He was obviously having nightmares but there was nothing we could do to wake him up. It was driving Darry insane to know that he was powerless. He had just fallen asleep and that was from pure exhaustion. I got up and went outside for a smoke. I know you're allowed to inside, but after what happened to Soda it would just add insult to injury. Plus I needed some fresh air anyway. When I got outside I leaned against the wall and pulled out a cancer stick. I dug through my pockets looking for a lighter. Damn it! I didn't have one! Then some guy walked by me and I asked "Hey you got a light?" "No! Now get out of here you hood! This is a hospital not a hang out." he said spitting at me. "Hey you jerk! I'm no hood and you're not someone who can boss me around!" I replied. I knew it was mean. That's just who I am and seriously! This guy has no idea what I'm going through! He came over to me and got in my face yelling "I am a taxpayer! I can boss around whoever, oh sorry WHATever I want!" I pushed him off me and walked inside. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight and c'mon, it wouldn't be fair. I would have him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. I walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to Darry. Suddenly Darry started screaming and thrashing around in his sleep. "Darry stop that! You're gonna hit someone!" I yelled at him. I guess the pure exhaustion was making him really tired because he didn't wake up. Ugh! I moved the chair to the other side of the room out of range of Darry's spasm. Then he started yelling "NOOOOOOOO!" "You can't die on me now! WAKE UP! I can't take care of 'em all by myself. I love you!" I knew what he was talking about. He was having a nightmare about the day his parents died. No other family. No job. Having to drop out of school to take care of his three siblings. He had this dream a lot after that. It was starting to get better, but I guess the house burning down and Soda in a coma brought it back. Darry wasn't back at work yet and Soda's was the only other income. They had no money and no place to live. Pony, Cat, and Mac either stayed at the hospital or at a friends house. I felt bad I couldn't help. I didn't even work or live anywhere. Now the only thing I could do was help out if needed and give moral support. By the way I'm still both tuff and tough so don't go thinking I've gone soft or nothin'. I just can't see my family like this. That's right family. We're a family.

Soda's POV( Bet you didn't see that one coming Oh. You did. I gonna go...and...brush my...teeth.(Fabina forever! The chosen one is AWESOME!(So not Jabian)))

What the heck just happened?! I remember up to trying to save Johnny, but that's basically it. I don't remember how I got to the hospital or why I'm here and not working. There's one thing... I can hear everything! I can't open my eyes or talk, but I can hear. Every member of the gang came in everyday and talked to each other. I heard some come up to my bedside and talk to me. I wish I could answer them. I wish I could get up and give my family a hug. I hope I'm not stuck like this forever. What really scares me is Darry. I've only ever seen him cry once, when mom and dad died. Now he cries a lot more, only when no one else is there. Every time I fall asleep because I relax too much I have horrible nightmares. I'm back in the house but I can't move and everyone needs me but I can't do anything to help them. I'm stuck standing there watching them die. When I wake up I try to reassure myself that they're all alive. But it's not good enough. I want to open my eyes and see them to make sure they're still alive. I'm afraid I'll go crazy, stuck like this forever, or even worse be presumed DEAD! I can tell you all the boring stuff they say to each other but I'll just tell you three of the really important ones.

About the third day of my coma Two-bit walked in and sat on the end of the bed accidentally sitting on my leg. (by the way I can feel when people touch me and my extreme pain. Yay for me.) Then he burst into tears screaming "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Rachel dumped me and I got mad and broke all of the windows on her house. Her brother was the one who set the fire! I'm soooo sorry! Please Soda Pop don't die!" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't get mad at him. It wasn't his fault Socs were no good dirty rotten scum. I couldn't comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault. All I could do was sit there. It was torture!

Then the next day Mac walked in. She came over and stood next to my bed. I felt her push the hair out of my face with a bandaged hand. "Soda. I know you can't hear me but I've got to ask someone for advice." Sure ask the guy in a coma for advice. It must have been serious if she was asking me something even though I couldn't answer. "I dropped out of school to work at the ranch full time. The money I've been saving over the years will get us somewhere to live in a matter of months. Why do you think I always make bets I can win? How should I tell Darry?" WHAT?! How much money does this girl have? How long has she been saving? Geez. Again I couldn't help. I could only sit there. The weird thing was she said "Thanks! Soda you're the best!" and walked out like I had just given her the answer to the universe. WEIRD!

Day 5. I was so bored. And do you know how weird it is when a nurse comes in to check on me and they have to change the bandages on my stomach. I can't tell them that their nails are digging into my skin or that they should really loosen the bandages. It's down right annoying. I heard the door open and close and assumed it was the nurse or doctor until they sat down on the floor and put their head against the side of my pillow. "Hey Soda." I heard them say. It was Catrina. She hadn't visited in awhile. I wondered if she could read minds because she said "I know I haven't been around in awhile. I needed some time to think." Ok... now I'm scared. Think about what?! " You might be thinking "Think about what?!" I know things have been weird between us lately because of... you know...your FEELINGS. So I just wanted to clear some things up." Great. So now she was gonna reject me when I couldn't even frown. Fantastic. Then she did something completely unexpected. She stood and KISSED ME ON THE LIPS! She held the kiss for ten seconds and then said "Bye Soda." and left. So... She LIKES ME? SHE REALLY LIKES ME! Well she likes me enough to kiss me while I'm in a coma. So YES SHE LIKES ME!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Johnny(the evil one)(rights for main idea of this scene go to the creators of Orphan)

I can't believe that my sister would kiss that Curtis kid. I will not have it. To break out of jail and see this! I watched as she left with a smile on her face. THAT DOES IT! I waited till I knew the boy would be asleep and then walked into his room. His eyelids were twitching every ten seconds which means he was dreaming. I slipped the heart rate monitor off his finger and put it on my own. "Revenge is sweet." I whispered before grabbing a pillow off the chair and pressing it against his mouth and nose. I had to be careful to keep my heart rate steady or the nurses will come running. His eyes were twitching more and his face was turning blue so he was aware that he was suffocating. I needed just one more minute but I heard Darry's voice. This should be good though. I threw the pillow back onto the chair, put the heart monitor back on his hand, jumped out the window.

Darry's Pov

We had just decided to visit Soda when an alarm went off. There was a bunch of nurses who rushed to his room."What's going on?" I asked running in. That's when I noticed that the normally steady beating of his heart wasn't there! Beeeepppppppp... was he only sound the monitor was making. He had flatlined. "Soda!" I screamed and tried to get through. It took Two-bit, Dally, and Steve to hold Pony and I back. Watching as they tried to save my brother's life was the only thing I could do. If I had not been listening as closely I wouldn't have heard the monitor start again, keeping pace with his heart. At first it was dreadfully slow but as seconds turned to minutes it became faster. It was now a normal heart rate and everyone but one nurse cleared out. She stayed for twenty minutes just checking his vitals and reassuring us and then was dead silence for five minutes until Cat said "He was perfectly fine not ten minutes before. What happened?" " Maybe it was just a medical thing." suggested Pony, trying to be logical. "Maybe he was too scared or happy or something else..." opened Steve who was staring at his best friend. Then Catrina pulled something off the white sheets of the hospital bed. "Or maybe it was sabotage." she said holding up a ripped, dirty piece of plaid. Johnny.(NO not Johnny Cade honestly you people need to understand context clues.)

Walking back from the hospital we say HIM. Actually there were two of them. One was Johnny(Cat's brother) and the other was Rachel's brother Michael. "So. How's Soda doing Darry?" leered Johnny. I snarled and was ready to smack some sense into him but Dally grabbed my arm. "He'd be a lot better if you hadn't tried to kill him." he said. "Oh yeah, prove it." he challenged. " I'll make you a deal." Dally said. " A rumble. Tonight. 8 o'clock at the old movie theater. You win, we won't rat you out. We win, you leave town. For good." Great. We're doing the whole Soc vs Greasers thing but now the Soc's are being led by a psychotic hood. "We'll be there." Michael agreed.

An hour later we met in the park to discuss our plan for tonight. " We need at least one person to watch Soda. If they attack during the rumble then we wouldn't be able to get to him in time." Mac strategized. " Wait. I thought that he was in the hospital. Why would they attack there?" asked Dally. "We moved him to Johnny's house. They said that he wouldn't wake up soon and they'll LOOK IN THE HOSPITAL! If they got in once they can do it again." she explained. "I'll stay. I'm better at defending and my frying pan can only reach so far." volunteered Catrina. Wow. If only Soda was here to see this. "Ok. Well we all know where to go. Let's get started." said Dally. We all walked off (Catrina headed towards Johnny's(other Johnny the good one. God people try to keep up)). Everyone was really hyper. I guess the idea of two rumbles in less than two weeks was too exciting to handle. Well everyone was excited besides Mac. "Hey Mac you okay?" I asked. "Nothing!" she replied. Ok then.

AT THE RUMBLE

We were getting anxious. The Socs (and Johnny) didn't show up yet. I was really hoping they were just too ashamed from us whooping them the last time and they wouldn't show up. But they were the Socs. If there was a way to regain their title they'd be here. Before I could even finish this though...Wait they're here!

Two-bit's POV

Time to kick some Soc a**! They're gonna pay for burning down our home and trying to kill us countless times! The thing is they never succeed. (the closest time one of us almost died is when Cat punched Soda during the rumble(I saw that!)) Geez! These guys can't take a hint. This is it!(hopefully)

We stood in fighting positions waiting for the first punch to be thrown. Some of us were so excited they were actually shaking.(or because it was cold) Whateverr! Then Johnny shockingly steppped into the light of the street lamp. Oh no you don't! I pushed through everyone and stepped in front of Johnny. "This is for Soda." I said. "Well this is for my sister!" he said punching me across the face. The fight was on! Man this guy was sooooooo going to die! He almost killed all of my friends and me. You don't do that! "What do you mean, this is for my sister!" I asked while fighting. "He made her fall for him!" he schreaked. I didn't see what was so bad about that until he said "She kissed him!" WHATTT! Did Darry even know about this?! I cracked Johnny in the face and looked and saw Darry doing the same to Michael. We had won but I needed to talk to Darry. Now.

Catrina's Pov.

I stood watch for half an hour just pacing back and forth. I was so bored I started reciting poetry I had been forced to learn by my mother before she died. "Two roads diverged a yonder wood, and sorry I could not travel both. But be one traveler long I stood and looked down one as far as I could. I be telling this with a sigh, somewhere ages and ages hence. Two roads diverged a wood and I..." I was interrupted by someone else finishing. "I took the one less travel by. And that has made all the difference." I whipped around to see Soda was sitting up in bed. I pinched my arm. This had to be some miscalculation of my brain. "What's up?" he asked. "I don't know anymore." I said sitting down. "But.. doctors... coma... you ... awake...what?!" I was flipping out. "Hey. No need to have spaz attack." he said trying to calm me down. Grrr. The world is all backwards. He's the one who just woke up from a coma and I was the one freaking out. WHY IS MY LIFE LIKE A SOAP OPERA?! Or are all the soap operas based off my life? CONFUSION! "Ummm. So basically what you missed was you were in coma and then... ummm...uh.. Johnny tried to suffocate you... and we're going to a rumble and..." " It's ok. I could hear and feel things, just not move." he said. Wait..what! He... could ... hear ...and...feel...us... Well...I'm screwed. I could only manage to make stuttering sounds. He laughed. "Yeah! Dude you should have seen your face!" he said. I was mad. But you can't stay mad at Soda he was like a puppy. "Well are we going to the rumble or not?"he asked. Seriously?! He just woke up from a coma and wanted to go fight in a rumble?! "Soda..." But before I could say anything else Two-bit barged in. "Back away from the unconscious person." he said. "Two-bit what are you talking about?" asked Soda. "Oh... you're awake." replied Two-bit putting down his switchblade. Seriously?! CONFUSION! "I just...Ummm... You're awake! Well we won the rumble and are free to go...I mean stay here because...you know...I gonna stop talking now." said Two-bit looking embarrassed. "Good idea old buddy." said Soda getting up and walking over to him. "Well if you guys will excuse me. I really need to take a shower." he said walking out the door. "Two-bit honey. What could we possibly be doing that would make you charge in like the lone ranger with a switchblade in hand?" I asked a threatening tone in my voice. "Well...Uhhhhhhh...Johnny told me before I punched him!" he said.  
Not only was Johnny the worst brother in the world he apparently was the most stalkerish and over protecting too. "Ugh! What a jerk!" I replied. "Yeah so...ummm...well I'm going to go brush my teeth. BYE!" he said running out the door. "Two-bit! Noooo! Soda's..." Oops too late. Then there were some choice words said and Two-bit came back in the room with his hands over his eyes. "I'm traumatized." he said. "And look he gave me a black eye." he said removing his hand from his eyes. Yeppers! He had. And it was really swollen. "C'mon. Let's go get some ice." I said leading Two-bit out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Soda's POV

I'M AWAKE! Well awake where I can actually talk to people! AND CATRINA KISSED ME! Two-bit seriously needed to chill out(seriously he needed to use the switchblade) and to learn how to knock before bursting into the bathroom! UGH! I hoped he learned his lesson. After I took my shower I walked back to the guest room to find everyone sitting there reminiscing about their second victory in two weeks. GRRRR! I was soooo jealous! I didn't get to fight in the second rumble! Oh God! I'm turning into my younger siblings! "SODA!" they all screamed suffocating me in a group hug. "Guys! I know you missed me but I can't breath!" I said trying not to get crushed. "Sorry!" exclaimed Pony as they all stopped hugging me. I was glad to see all their smiling faces again. Even if most of them had an evil glint in their eyes from pure adrenaline.

I yawned and said "I'm tired." Dally laughed and said "Tired? You just woke up from a coma. How are ya tired?" I shrugged. "Mentally tired." I said laying down on the floor. "Well where to now?" asked Pony. "I mean we don't have a house." Wow! Way to ruin the moment Ponyboy! Everyone's eyes trained on Darry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. You could see the worry all over his face. "Well...Ummm...?" he stuttered. I got up and said "Well I don't know about you people but me and Mac got some house buying to do." She was scared. I knew it. But she just kept looking down now very interested in her swiss army knife. "What?!" ask screamed Darry. "Well..." she said looking up. Before she got in trouble I stepped in and explained everything like a good big brother. "You and Pony are going back to school tomorrow while Soda and I buy a house." said Darry. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" screamed Pony. "He's right Pony." said Mac. "You're going back to school." Man was Darry gonna get her! "Fine." he said and then walked out of the room! GRRRRR! DARRY IS SO UNFAIR! When I dropped out of school he killed me! Ugh! I was really mad and tired so I went over and sat down next to Cat. She was bouncing a rubber ball off the wall.(The one she made by burning the rubber feet off the couch. Yeah. Her hobbies were weird.) I sat there wondering if I should put my arm around her. She would probably kill me. But on the other hand she did kiss me. I was so tired I went for it. AND SHE DIDN'T KILL ME! She actually rested her head against my shoulder! BEST DAY EVER!

Cat's POV

HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME! He really put his arm around me! I thought he would hate me after I punched him at the rumble and made him forget everything. Well I guess love triumphs over stupidity. And Soda was pretty stupid, but a cute kinda stupid. I mean I really can't believe he still likes me. I mean you hit a guy over the head with a frying pan countless times you don't think he'd still want to date you! BUT HE STILL DOES!

After a good nights rest I walked out of the guest bedroom into the living room. I heard Johnny's parents screaming at each other and saw Mac and Two-bit sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse reruns. You know the usual. There's only one thing. HE HAD HIS ARM AROUND HER AND SHE WAS LETTING HIM! He better watch out now. If he hurts her he is so going DOWN! I watched as he leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips.(Mac-CAT YOU ARE SO DEAD!) Ewww! "So wazzzzz up?" I asked half screaming. They both jumped to opposite sides of the couch. "Nothin'... what's up with you?" replied Macaroni(aka Mac) red faced. This was gonna be fun. "Oh nothing. Just a whole lot of...I'M TELLIN' DARRY!" I yelled running out of the room, laughing maniacally. I ran into Soda on the way to the kitchen. "Mornin'" he said with a big grin on his face. "NO TIME. Gotta tell Darry!" I said trying to push past him. "Tell Darry what?" asked Darry who just walked into the hallway. "Two-bit and Mac were canoodling!" I yelled. Just then they ran in yelling"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !" in super slow-mo. "Too late I already told him." I said smiling so hard it hurt. "That's...nice." said Darry really forced. "Hey! What gives Darrel?! You haven't yelled at her all weekend!" screamed a very mad Soda. "Don't tell me how to handle my family. Now go get ready for work." said Darry pushing him out of his way. Great. Now Darry was mad and the guy I was dating and favoring my best friend. What else could go wrong?!

Mac's POV

Grrrr! I hate my family sometimes! And who uses the word canoodle! I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt walking out the door. Darry was waiting outside in the car. I kept walking to the ranch. A ride there sounded REALLY nice! But I knew better than to be alone with Darry. I was soooo gonna get yelled at! "Hey Mac! You want a ride to the ranch." he asked starting to follow me with the car. "No thank Darry! The walking's good for me!" I replied picking up speed. "You sure?" He asked again. "It's a mighty long walk." "Yeppers!" I said now almost running. "Mac just get in the Damn car!" Crap. I was right. I got in the car and looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. "Mac. Listen to me. You've made some bad mistakes..." "Darry!" I butted in. "But. They helped out a lot!" I turned to face him. "I love you Darry." I said giving him a hug. "Love you to Mac. But seriously Two-bit?!' "I know! I know!" We spent the rest of the ride joking around and having fun. Don't tell anyone but Darry is actually funny! When we got to the ranch I got out and started walking towards the barn. "Hey." I heard Darry say. "Have a good day at work." With a quick smile I started back towards the barn. I moved forty horses and cleaned and prepped twenty stalls. I'd do the other twenty after lunch. I walked over and hopped up on the fence to take a rest. Then to my surprise. Mickey Mouse walked up to me. "Hey Mickey!" "How you been?" I said reaching out my hand to pet him. He started backing away and I turned fully around and said " 's o..." before I could even finish what I was saying I saw Mickey Mouse running towards me at full speed. I tried to hop off the fence but I was too late. Mickey Mouse hit me square in the back and sent my flying off the fence and into a mud puddle. "Mickey!" I complained. Then I heard someone laughing at me. I looked up to see Catrina hysterically laughing at me. "I'm sorry! But that was HILARIOUS!" she said laughing. "Ha ha! Very funny." I said getting up. I was covered in mud. PAYBACK TIME! I got up and spread out my arms walking towards her. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked walking away from me. "What I can't give my best friend a hug?" I said running towards her with open arms. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed as I chased her past the fence. Before we even ran past the barn some older Soc guy stepped in front of us and said "What are trash like you doing in a place like this?" "I work here." I replied putting my hand on my pocket. Thank God! I had my Swiss with me. "I recommend you get out of town." He said pulling out a heater. Those things were bad news. I had never fought someone with a gun. Apparently Cat had because she said "And I recommend you jump off a cliff!" Before stepping in and hitting the gun out of his hand. She then kicked him where the sun don't shine and hit him across the face. Before he knew what hit him she had him pinned against the wall. "Who sent you?" She said tightening her grip around his neck. His face was bright red and he was sweating. "I work for myself." He choked out. I walked up to Cat and pulled out my knife. "Nice job Cat. Let me have a go." "You tell us who sent you and we let you go with the promise you'll never bother us again or the hard way." "NEVER!" he said with an evil smirk. "Okay. Let's do this the hard way." said Cat as she punched him across the face. "Get the gun." I knew she wasn't going to use it on him so I went over and picked up the gun. I picked it up and realised it was one expensive gun. I was silver and had engravings on it. That gave me an idea. "Wow. Mighty fine gun you got here." I said. "To bad its gonna be scrap metal." "WHAT?!" he shouted. I pulled out some tools on my swiss and started deconstructing it. I guess he realised as soon as I did that he could put it back together. So I started pushing the screwdriver into the metal really hard then dragging it down the side leaving a big scratch. "Please. STOP!" he cried. "It was Johnny!" Catrina let go of his neck and I emptied the bullets out of the gun. He came over and picked up the pieces I had taken off the gun and ran off. "So want to go get some lunch?" asked Cat. "Yeah. I'm starvin'!" I replied and we headed off towards town.

Author's note:

Stupid story revenge! (Story revenge: verb, getting back at your friends in the form of a story.) I usually try to stay out of it between Socy and Cat but apparently too much mushy stuff you lose your rep as forever available. Well in the story anyway. Ugh! Well I hope you enjoy it! GRRRRR! - Mac

FYI. Remember to watch out for more story revenge in our other stories too.

Anubis's Kid(Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson crossover)

Switching Worlds(Percy Jackson)

Twin Sisters of Percy and Nico(Percy Jackson)

Thanks! - Cat

P.S. Mostly adventure and humor! Slight story revenge. BEST COMBINATION EVER!


	27. Chapter 27

Cat's POV

I guess he was my brother. That was what I was afraid of. He isn't gonna stop until he has revenge or is dead himself. I was really hoping for the latter.

**Warning- Extreme Violence and descriptions that might scar the minds of minors.**

So Mac and I walked into town and stopped by Pony's school to bring him along for some lunch at DQ. We walked to the Soc infested side of town and as we were about to walk through the door Pony said "Look! Those jerks!" I looked at where he was pointing and sure enough there was a sign in the window that said "NO GREASERS ALLOWED!" "They can't do that! We're over half their customers!" exclaimed Mac. I was pretty angry too. You just can't do something like that to someone just because you're stupid. "I have a plan." said Ponyboy as he signaled for us to come closer. We moved closer and he whispered "Okay so the plan is that you two dress up as Socs and sneak in while I keep a lookout." Seriously?! "Pony there are four major things wrong with your plan." I said. " One, You don't think Catrina Dizeboes and Mac Curtis, two of the town's most notorious greasers can sneak into Dairy Queen dressed as Socs without getting noticed. Two, we shouldn't waste our time on people who are truly this stupid. Three, I REFUSE TO WEAR A SKIRT! And four, YOU'RE AN IMBECILE!" "An imbeculen." (Brian Reagan joke! Awesome comedian! He gets all the credit!) he replied. "Ummmmmm..." was the only thing I could think to say after that. "I know!" said Mac. "Let's go to the home and make lunch for the whole gang!" "Sounds good!" I replied as we started heading off towards the Matthews'.(Our current residence for the night.) "But I have school!" complained Pony. "Oh shut up Pony! It's good for ya to play hooky once and awhile." I replied. "Fine." he growled and crossed his arms. He didn't talk for awhile. I was having a funny conversation with Mac about how a frog got into Soda's bed one time(LOL!) until Pony interrupted. "Do you guys even know how to cook?" he asked. I gave him an annoyed look and said "I can cook burgers." "And I can cook french toast!" added Mac. He gave us this look like we were crazy. Then I said "Good. It's settled then. We'll have burgers and french toast. Pony, you can pack some drinks and chocolate cake." He looked even more annoyed than before, but before was smart enough not to say anything.

When we finally got to Two-bit's we were happily greeted by his mom. She was really nice and insisted on hugging all of us. She told us we could use whatever we wanted to in the kitchen. We said thanks and right before we stepped into the kitchen she hugged Mac really tight and whispered something in her ear. I didn't hear what she said, but all of a sudden Mac turned redder than she was this morning. Me and Pony tried to stifle our laughs until we got to the kitchen. When we couldn't hold it in any more we both burst out laughing. The whole time we couldn't stop laughing and the dirty looks she was giving us weren't helping.

We finished ten minutes later and decided if we were going to get back to work and Pony to school we'd have to split up. "Okay I'll take Soda's and Steve's to the gas station. Mac you get Two-bit and Dally. Pony you get Darry." "WHAT?! Darry is gonna kill me!" exclaimed Pony. "Or give you a ride back to school." Mac suggested. He was about to argue but clearly was in no mood to so stopped. Then we all said goodbye to and thanks before walking out the door and going our separate ways.

At the gas station...

The DX was almost entirely empty. There was only one car outside that didn't belong to Steve(Soda doesn't have one. Ha ha. :P ) I walked in the employe way. Hey! I work here...part time. Unlike SOME OF YOU THINK( I'm looking at you Darrell) I don't just lounge around in the park all day. I have a part time job here and at the diner. There's only so many places that you can work where they don't check criminal records. I could hear a click from behind the door. Then I heard the cash register open and a man's voice say "Hurry up with that, Greaser!" Sneaking out the bottom and creeping behind the side counter my eyes met a horrifying seen. Steve was behind the counter empting the register's contents into a bag. That MAN! The one that tried to kill Mac and I was back! I looked and saw he had another heater and it's barrel was pointed directly at Soda's head. Steve handed the bag to him. "Let... my friend go..." he stuttered. Heaters weren't meant to be messed with. He simply put it closer to Soda's head. "This can't be it!" he yelled shaking the bag in front of Steve's face. "Leave them alone." I said. "Ahhh Catrina. I've been expecting you." he smiled grabbing Soda by the shirt and whacking the side of his head with the gun's handle. He stumbled a bit and looked like he was trying not to pass out. "Leave him alone!" I yelled getting ticked. He smirked and called back in a sickeningly sweet voice "Awww. Looks like little miss darkness finally found a guy who doesn't hate her." Alright! This guy is GOING DOWN! "Why are you here? The truth." I demanded trying to keep the rage out of my voice. "Both you and the girl are wanted for revenge. The one that works at the ranch is wanted by the Socs for all the times that she has beaten them in a fight. And you, are wanted by your brother." he smiled. "For what?" I asked timidly. I had a feeling this was not gonna be good. "He didn't say but from the way his eyes were narrowed into slits when he asked me, I don't think it will a happy family reunion." "I won't go with you in a million years and neither would Mac!" I yelled back. He shook his head like he was upset with my answer. "Well then. Let's see if this changes your answer." He took the gun and with a small movement in his arm and a twitch in his finger he let a bullet fly. And it went right into Soda's stomach. His face went pale and then he crumpled like a puppet whose strings were cut. "SODA!" we yelled running over to our friend. Blood was already starting to collect under him, forming a crimson red puddle. I grabbed an extra DX shirt and pressed it against the wound. "I tried to prevent this. There was poison on that bullet." the man said. "Even if he doesn't bleed out he'll have three days before it spreads throughout his body. Very tricky, that poison is. Johnny had to find one that would hurt him but no one that touches him. We have the antidote. If you and Mac turn yourselves in then we'll send it to the Curtis's house. You would meet us at your old house. If you don't then remember that it will be entirely your fault that he dies."


	28. Chapter 28

Dally (For apparently all you creepy peeps that feel the need to share your lovelife with this fictional character! Just saying!)

I was over at Jerry's house with Darry and Pony after the rumble. My head was pounding and the phone ringing didn't help nothin'. Jerry picked it up and with a nod of his head tossed it to Superman. It sounded like he was trying to calm someone down then quickly hung up. He turned a sickly shade of pale. "That was Steve. I don't really know what happened but he's all riled up about it. We better get down there." I groaned as we got up and walked out the door. I really just wanted to take a nap. We got in the car and Darry speed down the road at unrealistic speeds. "Darry! Slow down! You're drivin' worse than me! Everything will be fine." I yelled at him. "You didn't hear Steve!" he replied still zipping down the road at neck-breaking speeds.

When we got to the station it was totally deserted. That was never a good sign. The whole place was always crowded. And I mean always! Darry didn't even try to park the car as he jumped out with the first aid kit (You know just in case). Jerry and Pony trailed behind him as they all ran inside. I pulled the keys out of the ignition (which Darry had left behind) and started walking inside. I mean, how serious could it be?! SERIOUS! VERY SERIOUS! I realized I should have ran in with them because when I walked through the front door the everything was strewn all over the place and there was blood spattered all over the walls(As well as the giant puddle on the ground). I ran through the open door leading to the garage and found the most horrific sight you would never want to see. There was bloody rags lying all over the floor with bloody bandages and what looked to be duct tape. I ran over to the center of the mess to see Soda lying on the table with Cat, Steve, Darry, and Jerry(Pony clearly wasn't good with blood) standing over him trying to extract the bullet (as I guessed) with shop tools (Real smart guys! What did Johnny blow up the hospital too?! Johnny: "Actually yes I did." Oh. YOU SUCK!) and everyone else (Jerry was the one operating) assisting covered in blood. "What the hell happened?!" I yelled jumping in to help them. Cat tried to explain the best she could while assisting and Steve chiming in to fill in the blanks when she couldn't go on. "WHAT?!" I screamed. I went ballistic! Nobody does that to my family! (Yes again with the family) Especially Soda! This was the last straw! I pulled out my heater and started to load it with bullets. They weren't getting away with this! Then Pony ran up and said "Dally don't. At least not now. There's been enough fighting for today." I looked at him for a second and then turned away quickly. I couldn't stand to see him like this. He looked like he was the one that was shot. But he was right. I raised my hands to show I agreed and set the gun on the ground. I ran over and started helping again. Somewhere in there Two-bit and Johnny ran in with more (and real) first aid supplies.

Two hours later...

Finally we had gotten the bullet out, stitched the wound, stabilized him, and now we were pumping the blood (Don't ask from where.) that he lost back into his system. We stood back and looked at each other. My God did we look terrible! We decided it would be best to go outside and use the power washer to get all the blood off. We left Pony with Soda and returned soaking wet and very tired. So we all sat down and looked at each other. Then that's when we lost it. We had been through hell and back in the past month and I don't think anyone can act that tough through that much. We sat there talking and crying for a while. Not knowing what to do, where to go, (Yeah right! wasn't that cool with us to let us drag in almost dead Soda and two girls who were wanted dead by half the town.) and what to do next. The tension was broken by Pony who said "I'm HUNGRY! Can we eat the lunch we made before?!" "Yeah sounds good." said Cat who pulled out a brown paper bag. Weird though. I don't recall getting lunch. Apparently neither did Two-bit because he asked "Hey what lunch?!" "Well Mac should've..." started Cat. Then she looked around. Mac wasn't there. I guess through all the havoc we didn't realise. Then as if reading our minds Mac ran in and dropped to her knees in front of us. She was covered in blood and her clothes shredded. She looked up at us and gave us and mischievously evil grin. She had two new cuts across her face with more all over her body. Oh God! What did she do?!

Author's note: Hey it's Cat & Mac here! I hope you liked our chapter. We have twisted minds. Don't be mad at us if we don't post as often. I mean like we were like on turbo speed for writing the first twenty one chapters. It literally took three days! CRAzY! (Yes Cat. The z is supposed to be lower case and don't ask why because I honestly don't know!) We have other stories also. Please check out our profile and leave a comment! THANK YOU!

**Just Obsessed!** Thank you for being a dedicated reader! You are awesome!

_**Attention ALL ARTISTS! **_We need some fan art!

Please send to catandmacepicauthors

You will be given credit and Please note that there is a high possibility of us using it as a story cover! Thanks again!

Frying pans and chocolate cake,

Cat & Mac 3


	29. Chapter 29

Two-Bit's POV

Okay. So let me make a long story short. I was over at Johnny's house just about to leave because all that screamin was giving me headaches. Then all of a sudden we get a call from hysterical Pony hollerin at us to get our sorry buts down there with first aid stuff. (I made that a little nicer. Let's just say when Pony's upset he can cuss.) Johnny went into another room and came out with a huge box (Geez!) of first aid supplies, then he ran out the door. Before following him I ran into the kitchen where his parents were fighting and yelled. "Would both of you just SHUT UP! You're hurting my head!" Then I ran out before either of them could slug me.

When we finally got to the station there was blood everywhere and on everyone. We jumped in to help them, but as you know none of us were trained doctors or anything.

~~~Time Lapse~~~

Finally it was done and over with. We sat there wet, tired, and quite depressed. How could this happen?! Why can't it just be like a good Disney movie, where happily ever after means happily ever after?! I feel like these past few weeks when there are only those few hours where you feel like it'll get better then something terrible and even more catastrophic happens and wreaks havoc on our lives. I just doesn't make any sense! I guess everyone else realised it too because you just feel the negative energy coming from this room. It was so depressing I didn't even try to make a joke. Then just because the universe hates us (Actually if you look at what happened it mostly hates !) Mac runs in covered in blood. I mean come on! I ran over to ask if she was okay, but Darry pushed me (Real mature Darry) to the side and helped her up. He lifted her up and sat her down on one of the work benches. Cat jumped up beside her and asked "Why didn't you leave some fighting for me?" "Catrina!" Darry snapped. "You shouldn't be joking at a time like this!" "Oh can it Darry! Haven't you ever heard of laughter's the best medicine?!" said Mac. Darry clenched his fists really tight, he was glaring daggers at her, and his face was turning red with anger. I don't think I've ever seen Darry that mad. EVER! OH CRAP! "LEARN SOME RESPECT!" he screamed in her face. Then he pushed her! As she fell she hit her head on the car jack behind her. Brother or not I was gonna KILL HIM! Too bad Cat beat me to it. She stood up on the bench (for leverage) and lifted Darry up by the front of his shirt. As she reeled her arm back to punch him we heard someone groan and then say "Would you PLEASE stop fighting?! You're making me go crazy and I'm already seeing dancing potatoes!" Soda Pop was awake.

We ran over as he started coughing. Steve held him up while Pony helped him drink some water. Then he held up his hand to signal him to stop and stared at all of us. Then he said "I need to talk to you. All of you." We all just kind of stood there in shock. "That means Mac, who is on the floor, bleeding." O.o such nice siblings. O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o Man was I the worst boyfriend ever! I ran over and tried to help her up. She fell so I picked her up and put her down next to Soda. Pony and I tried patch up her cuts (And major gash. Nice work Darry![Anger issues towards little siblings much?]) while he talked. "We need to stick together..." he started. "The past month or so has been the most dangerous yet. We have overcome, but we are still in danger. And if we do not stick together as a family, the Socs will have already won. Because together we will survive and conquer, but without we will fall..." Then totally ruining the moment he passed out. Man was he right. Not just three seconds ago we were ready to kill each other... and where would that get us?! Well if you think about it most likely jail. (Hey my humor is back!) "I'm sorry Mac." "I'm sorry Darry." "I'm sorry that Soda actually gave good advice!" said Cat. "RUN! The world is ending!" "And that we're out of chocolate cake." added Pony. We laughed. "So what did happen?!" I asked Mac.

Mac's POV

"So what did happen?!" asked Two-bit. My head was spinning so bad I couldn't tell up from down. I was fine before somebody pushed me into a car jack! "Well I was walkin over to Johnny's house cause that's where I figured you guys would be. Then a blue stingray pulled up beside me and that crazy guy me and Cat beat up before pulled a gun on me. 'Get in the car or else.' he said. 'Or else what?!' I replied. 'Or else that dear brother of your's and Cat are as good as dead.' I opened the car door and hit the gun out of his hand. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you!' he said as I held his shirt collar. 'Or Soda's lifeline will go flat.' 'What did you do to my brother?!' I screamed in his face. Then I was pulled backwards onto the street and hit him in the face. Blades. Lots of Blades." Then I stopped talking. "It's okay Mac. What happened next?" asked Cat placing a hand on my shoulder. I took off my leather jacket. I really hurt. I turned my arm and revealed large cuts on my arm going from my elbow to my wrist. "They tried to kill me." I finished. They all looked at me. "Well finish the story!" said Pony. (Wow real sensitive!) "I hit the guy over the head with the gun that was on the ground and the rest tried to run after me but someone stepped in." I continued. "Who?!" Pony asked. "Will ya shut up so I can finish?!" I replied. He instantly shut up. "Thank you. It was Socy. She stabbed the one in the shoulder with a pencil and ran off. That gave me enough time to get away." Two-bit looked away then said "It doesn't make up for anything. It would be like Cat saving my life." I stood up and got right in his face, boyfriend or not he had just crossed the line, "It makes up for everything! Did you even hear what Soda just said?! Rachel is family! I don't care if she got Mickey Mouse cancelled. YOU WILL TREAT HER LIKE A PERSON AND LIKE FAMILY!" He looked shocked, but he just stood there. "And if Cat saved your sorry ass you would be grateful too." He just shook his head. "I'm sorry." he whispered shaking his head. He quickly turned his head. "I need some air." he struggled to get out. Then he ran out. I dropped to my knees. A pain pulled at my gut. I had just yelled at him like Darry did to me. I used Soda's words of wisdom for the wrong reason. I had just snapped. "What's wrong with me?!" I whispered. "Mac." said Cat with a hand on my back. I shook my head. I had finally broken. I felt the hot tears stream down my face. "Let's go outside." suggested Cat. I nodded. I followed her out the front door. Going outside was NOT a good idea.


End file.
